Little Sister of the Apex Predator
by 4EverDayDreamer
Summary: What if Randy had a little sister who was exactly like him? After running away and with nowhere else to go Libby joins her brother on tour and has the time of her life, getting into trouble and meeting new faces. But what if the past catches up to her?
1. Reunion

**A/N: WEED! OK since now I have your attention I'd like to say a few things :P this is my first fanfic blah blah take it easy on me please. I apologize if my grammar is horrible! even though English is my first language for some reason I suck at it :/ and...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE.**

**Thank you ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I turned a corner and finally saw the hotel. I could see the screaming cheering crowd right outside being pushed back by the security. I sighed. Crap this is gonna be harder than I thought. I was wearing my black chucks, black ripped jeans and a black tank top with the Nirvana logo on it. No I am not emo, just in case you were wondering. I clutched my duffel bag tighter and walked to the back of the hotel, only to be met by another guard blocking the door.

"No trespassing" he said in a deep wheezy voice, he was probably a heavy smoker. I scrunched up my nose as my suspicions were confirmed as I could smell the smoke from him. It's not that I hated smokers, because my brother smoked, but I just thought why ruin a nice pair of lungs and shorten your life? He was quite tall and a bit on his chubby side and of course wore the security guard uniform with the name tag 'Chris'.

Thankfully he was the only one there.

"Hi, can I please get through? My brother is in there" I smiled as fake and sweetly as I could.

"Who's your brother?"

"Randy Orton"

But all I got was a deep belly laugh from the man. "I've heard that many times. Whatever excuse you come up with girl I'm not going to let you through just to get a glimpse of a WWE superstar. Now go back to the front and wait like everybody else" he said and I just glared at the man and raised my eyebrow in disbelief.

"See, here's the thing, Chris" Saying his name slowly "I don't want to see any stupid WWE superstars. I just want to see my brother" I said through clenched teeth, trying to keep my temper under control. What did I look like to him? One of those crazed fans?

"And I said to wait like everyone else at the front of the hotel" he said, starting to get irritated with my presence.

To hell with this I thought as I kicked the guard in the nuts and as he bent down in pain I kneed him in the nose. I then grabbed his head and threw him up against the metal dumpster that was at the side, knocking him out. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. I looked around to see if anyone saw, glad that no one did. "Wait like everyone else my ass" I mumbled to myself as I slipped through the back door and into the hotel.

Ok, so maybe knocking him out wasn't such a good idea, but I've been looking for my brother for a while now and nothing is going to stop me.

Keeping my head down low I took the stairs, not wanting to risk getting caught. My friend Jack told me my brother was on the 6th floor. I smiled at the memory of Jack. He was good with computers and finding stuff and I loved him for it. When I ran away, Jack was there and he helped me and I mean helped me a lot.

As I opened up the door in the stairway to the 6th floor I bumped into what felt like a brick wall "Oh shit!" I said when I was about to fall backwards down the stairs, a firm hand got a grip on my forearm and pulled me forward before I could fall to my death.

"Wow, Sorry, you alright?" said a man with tattoos up and down both his arms and had a lip ring.

"Just peachy" I said "Thanx"

"No Problem, but you do know this floor is only for authorized WWE workers, right?" he asked "look, no fans are allowed up here, so I suggest you go back down"

I sighed, I couldn't be bothered explaining to him that I wasn't a fan, I just wanted to see my brother who I haven't seen in about 4 years. But the thing is would he want to see me again? Would he hate me for running away? I look back at the man and he was staring at me.

"I'm actually new to the WWE. I'm one of the assistants, assistant. Chris downstairs let me through" I lied smoothly and in a way too fake happy voice.

He nodded slowly "well, ok, I'm Phil by the way, I guess I'll see you around newbie" not wanting to deal with me he couldn't be bothered asking for any proof. But noticing how I didn't go all crazy when I saw him like other fans. He then proceeded to go downstairs to wherever the hell he was going.

He was probably one of the superstars, but I wouldn't know. I went to door 621 and was about to knock but I hesitated, thinking deeply about the consequence. Come on Libby! Just knock on the damn door. You have nowhere to go, I thought.

I knocked lightly on the door and it opened. I was then met by the same deep blue eyes as mine.

"Libby?" he said, shocked at the person that was standing before him.

"Hey Randy" I said with a smirk on my face. Wow, I wish I could take a picture of his face, it was priceless.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hotel room, slammed the door and then gripped me in a death hug and I seriously mean a death hug, I could hear my bones click and the air in my lungs had suddenly disappeared. "Jesus! Let go you idiot! I'm dying!" I gasped.

He then let go "where the hell have you been?!" was the first thing he said to me

"Lovely to see you too, big brother" I nodded in acceptance of the wrath that will be coming my way.

"Do you know how worried everyone back home was? We were all looking for you Libby!" He stared at me but I looked down at the floor. "Why'd you run away?"

"It happened 4 years ago Randy"

"That doesn't change the fact that you still ran away."

I was silent for a minute. While Randal looked at me and I looked at the floor. Randy and I were apparently quite similar, our looks, we both have sky blue eyes and brown hair, where my wavy hair reaches to the mid of my back, while Randy keeps shaving his off, but it was mainly our personalities that were the same, we got angry quickly, we're snarky and much, much more.

"I have nowhere to go Randy" I told him quietly. Feeling stupid that I had to admit such a thing to him. Ok so here's the thing, I ran away when I was 15, why? Because I had daddy issues. I became a street rat and started hanging around with the wrong crowd, not gonna get into detail about that right now, but anyway, now I'm back at 19 years old and what reply do I get from my brother?

"You're probably full of diseases…" he muttered

I smacked him in the side of his head for saying such a disgusting thing. "Now go make me a sandwich Randal, I'm hungry" I said smirking as I plopped my duffel bag down and slumped on the couch.

My brother shook his head and smirked too, glad his annoying little sister was back.

"How the hell did you find me anyway? and how the hell did you get pass through security?" he asked

"Duh. You're like on every fucking channel I switch to. Your location is not that hard to find on the internet and I'm now friends with that chain smoker downstairs, Chris or whatever"

"Does this mean you'll be in touring with me?"

I sighed at my choices "Yes" I said, not liking the word, because to tell you the truth, I wasn't a big fan of the WWE. "Now hold the mustard and extra pickles please" I smiled him a fake bitchy grin which was obvious and he rolled his eyes.

"After I make you this sandwich you better answer my questions on where you've been" He said all serious now. But if I did tell you, Randy, you wouldn't be happy with me, I thought sadly in my mind.

* * *

**So? what did you think? good? horrible? please R & R! I would really appreciate it :)**


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**A/N: Just wanna say thanx for the review and views etc. I hope you enjoyed the 1st Chapter. I apologize if this chapter is a really shit chapter, I don't know, It just doesn't feel right. But its up to you guys to decide, if its a shit chapter, plz tell me so I can redo it. I tried my best. But I promise it'll get better.**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You eat like a pig" Randy said

"Your face is a pig" I smirked and all he did was shake his head and sigh.

"Always with that snarky attitude"

"What can I say? It runs in the family" I flashed him a smile

"So are you gonna tell me what happened the past 4 years?"

"I'm a bit tired right now. I'll talk to you later" but as I stood up Randy had gripped my arm and yanked me back down to my seat and all he did was stare at me, as in ACTUALLY stare at me. He was like a freaking statue! Honestly! But I knew this game, all I had to do was stare right back.

3 minutes had passed by and I sighed and banged my forehead on the table.

"You suck. How can you just stare like that for a long time?" I groaned

All of a sudden I was struck by a question that caught me off guard "did you leave because of dad?"

There was a silence.

"Libby?"

I lifted my head from the table slowly but I didn't want to make eye contact with him. How was I supposed to reply? I didn't know what to say. This was a time where I was taught to think before I speak or else when wrong words comes out there would be a big wrong mess left. But before I could say anything there was a knock on the door.

I look at Randy giving him a look asking if I should hide and all he did was shrug his shoulders and got up to look through the peep hole. There was another couple of loud knocks.

"Randy! Open up! Its Dibiase!" a male voice came through the door and Randy opened it and a man with blonde hair strides into the room with pride.

At first he doesn't notice me sitting there so he starts talking to Randy about some random shit related to the WWE. Randy taught me to know a person just by one look, for example he's got a nice 'Men's Rolex Mother Of Pearl Diamond Dial Beadset Bezel Day Date Super President' watch on his left wrist, meaning a very rich little boy. His suit looks quite expensive too. It would be quite easy to take advantage of a young rich man. Mmm, think of all the shoes and clothes that he could buy me! I smile quite evilly. But no, that wouldn't be right. Or would it?

Hold on, Dibiase? Hmm… sounds familiar. That's right, Theodore Dibiase Sr, the Million Dollar Man, one of my dad's wrestling friends. So this guy must be his son.

"Wow, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything" He said finally noticing me "Well, this is awkward, sorry man, ill just leave you two alone now so you can go back to what you guys were doing. I'll talk to you later? "

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Ew" was all I said with a disgusting look on my face.

"Ted, this is my little sister, Libby. Libby, this is my co worker, Ted"

"Oh, your sister? Well damn" he said with a grin and looking at me up and down

"Dibiase I am just seconds away from pounding your face in" Randy threatened

Ted held his hands up in a surrender pose "Sorry, sorry" he then extended his hand out "nice to meet you" but all I did was stare at his hand then look up at him. He kind of resembles his dad, but if I recall his dad was a dick in the WWE. I was about to say something but then I was rudely interrupted again.

"Libby" Randy warned me not to say anything inappropriate or bitchy.

I grabbed Teds hand and shook it firmly "Nice to meet you" I said to him

"Like wise. So are you here just for a visit?"

"She'll be touring with me" Randy said

"Sweet. Welcome to the crazy life of WWE. Randy, don't forget, we're leaving in 2 hours" he said and as he left the room he winked at me.

Ignoring the wink "what does he mean by leaving in 2 hours?"

"Well we just finished our Raw show here so it's time to tour to another state"

* * *

"You're kidding me" I said as I saw huge wrestlers get into one of the black buses that was parked at the back of the hotel, it would probably stink of sweat inside that tiny bus "I am NOT going in there"

"Why not?"

"Because it's probably disgusting in there!"

"Don't be a bitch and just get in" Randy said as he started to push me towards the bus covered with big prints of wrestlers faces on it, I recognized one of the faces as Dibiase jr and that brick wall guy I bumped into in the staircase. Oh look, it was no surprise my brother's ugly face was on the bus too.

"Who's that ugly beast?" I smirked as I pointed to his picture

"Shut up and keep walking and FYI that 'ugly beast' is loved by women all over the world"

"I never knew loving a cow was legal now a days" and saying that earned me a smack to the back of my head but we were both smiling, just like old days.

I managed to stop him from pushing me somehow, so I turned around to face him "look Randy, Is it even alright for me to come along with you? Because I know you love the WWE and I don't want you getting kicked out just because you brought me along"

"Why are you being so thoughtful?"

"HEY! I am always thoughtful!"

"Sure, are you stalling because you don't want to get in the bus?"

I then look over my brothers shoulder and see a security guard walking angrily towards us and who looked like he had band aids around his face.

"Oh shit! Run!" I grabbed my brother's wrist and pulled him to the black bus and as we went inside the driver had closed the door. We were probably the last people to get on. I climbed on a free seat that was next to the window and started to see the security guard Chris running and holding his head probably from the hit that I gave him a few hours ago. As the bus started to drive away a little faster I flipped my middle finger to the guard and grinned.

"I thought you didn't want to get on the bus" Randy said, not knowing why we were running and taking the free seat next to me.

"Eh. I changed my mind" I sighed then laid my head on my brothers shoulder and started to fall asleep, dreaming of butterflies and unicorns HAHAHA fuck that shit, I'm joking. But I was happy that I was with my brother again.

* * *

We arrived to Atlanta, Georgia which was a beautiful place. Ok, so maybe riding on the bus wasn't so bad, apart from a few loud snores coming from here and there. As the bus stopped in front of the hotel there was already a big screaming and cheering crowd outside the entrance.

"Not this again" I said

"Get use to it" a male voice said in the seat in front of me, a blond head turned around and blue eyes looked at me

"Is it always this crazy?" I asked as I looked through the windows again.

"Pretty much, just make sure to hold onto your belongings or else they'll snatch it in a second" he smiled and then continued to get his bag.

"Oh, sounds fascinating" I huffed.

I put my hood up and exited the bus along with my brother, we tried to avoid the arms that were trying to grab us, or should I say the arms that tried to grab Randy, since nobody knew who the hell I was. "You alright?" My brother said as we made it into the Lobby of the hotel.

"I feel great" I said sarcastically

"Stay here, I'll check us in"

As my brother left I heard a frustrated shout somewhere.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

I turn to look and saw it was the same blonde headed guy who gave me the advice about my belongings. I watched as he patted down his pockets in his pants and his jacket. He lost his wallet.

"So, you didn't listen to your own advice I see" I said as I walked up to him.

He sat down on a chair, slouched and then sighed. He put his head in his hands and then rubbed his eyes. "Did you lose your wallet?" I asked

It took a while to get a reply "Yea" he finally said

"What's your name?"

"Why is it imp-?"

"I said, what's your name?"

He looked up at me, suspicious "Chris Irvine"

And with that I went back outside to the screaming crowd. About 5 minutes later I came back to the lobby and Chris was still on his chair slouched and feeling gutted about his lost wallet.

"Catch" I said as I tossed his wallet back at him and he caught it

"How the hell did you find this?"

I shrugged "I have my ways"

"So you're the one who stole it?"

"WHOA! Let's not jump to conclusions. You left it on the bus" I smiled

"Oh, well thank you. What's your name?"

"It's not important" I said and I then went to go follow my brother to our hotel room.

Ok so I lied, I didn't find it on the bus I stole it. I felt sympathy for the guy when I saw him all frustrated and stressed so I returned it back to him. There wasn't much inside anyway, just a few bills, gym cards etc. But hey, what can I say? Old habits die hard.

* * *

**Ok, like I said before, if this was a shit chapter please tell me. I'll redo it. Or if there's anything that doesn't make sense tell me! Oh and im sorry if I dont update in the next few days, its probably because I have exams :O wish me luck ^.^ **

**Please R & R! **


	3. Always in the way

**A/N: SUP! here's a boring chapter about the random stuff that Libby is doing backstage. Its not much, but ya know, I'm trying my best to upload during my exams :P**

**Thank you for wishing me luck for my exams guys! you really made my day and gave me more confidence that I wouldn't fail my test! (even thought I have a feeling I will) And thank you for the reviews and support. **

******I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

For the past 2 hours or so, all I ever heard were the words "Excuse me" "Can you please move" "your in the way" "hi, I can't get through" "hey can you please move those storage boxes over there". Everyone was rushing around setting up the ring, the lights or the chairs and moving storage around here and there. I was always in someone's way, getting pushed and shoved since Raw was gonna air in a few more hours.

So I ended up sitting on top of one of the tall black storage boxes which was full of random pyro tech equipment, bouncing a tennis ball against a wall which was so incredibly boring. Like I said, I wasn't a big fan of the WWE.

My brother was somewhere in the locker room getting ready for a match that was later on in the show and as I sat on my throne (well more like my box) I couldn't help notice the dirty looks I was given by people who passed me. It was mainly the Barbie dolls who gave me a bitchy look, them with their fake tans, fake nails, fake breasts and fake face. Ew, talk about being an oompa loompa, But seriously? I haven't even done shit yet, this is probably what all new wrestlers have to go through.

"So you're an assistants, assistant? Is that right?" I hear a voice next to me so I stop bouncing my ball and turn to see who it was. He was a wrestler since he had his wring gear on, he also had tattoos up and down his arms and a lip ring, oh and don't forget that pretty WWE title he was holding.

"Huh?" I replied clueless

He chuckled softly "Remember? You told me you were an assistant's, assistant when you bumped into me in the stair case? Or unless that wasn't true…"

"Oh yea, hahaha I'm totally an assistants, assistant" I said, finally remembering him "Phil? Right?"

He nodded "yea. So if you're PA why aren't you wearing your PA uniform? More or less, why are you just sitting here bouncing a ball instead of doing jobs that PA's are suppose to do? "

"Well, you see… the assistant who I was working for saw all the hard work I was doing and told me I could take a break. He also said that since I was so beautiful I can take as long as I want to rest my beauty" I nodded, my lie sounded convincing, well to me it did.

Phil grinned "Interesting. You're not a PA at all, are you?"

I laughed. Damn. "That's a very pretty belt you've got there. May I see it?" I said as I reached out to touch it but Phil grabbed my wrist and stopped me from reaching over. I grinned at him "What? A girl can't touch your belt"

"First of all, it's not a belt, it's a title and second of all, I don't know who a lying little girl like you is" his face was deadly close to mine. "Are you some crazy fan who sneaked into here?"

I rolled my eyes "Ugh, enough with this crazy fan shit" I said as I yanked my wrist away from him. According to my uncle Barry, the belt is made from solid silver and then dipped in real gold to make a golden plating around it and apparently it weighs more than it looks. Stealing that and then selling it would be amazing. But seeing as Phil here won't let me touch it there's no way I could get my hands on it. He's got a good sense about me.

I grinned even wider "I may not be a PA and I am definitely NOT a crazy WWE fan but I will be hanging around here for a while" and as I said that I was staring at the shiny studded gold belt with hungry eyes

"Good luck with that" he smirked at me

"Libby, I've been looking everywhere-" my brother stopped as he saw Phil.

He glared at Phil. "What are you doing here?" he asked

Phil shrugged "nothing, just having a civilized conversation"

There was definitely tension in the air as both men stared each other down. My brother glanced at the title Phil was holding and then back at the man and smirked.

I hopped off my box "ok you losers, break it up." I interfered before either man could start throwing punches at each other. "Come on Randal, I'm starving, let's go to catering" I said as I started to drag my brother away, he stayed there for a few more seconds staring Phil down and then broke the stare off and followed me.

I smiled and looked over my shoulder and waved a goodbye to the champion. But I mainly waved a goodbye to the piece of gold he was holding.

* * *

"What was that?" I asked as I stuffed myself with food.

"What was what?" Randy said, I could tell he was still a little bit mad.

"Do you have a rivalry with him or something?"

"Of course, he has the belt"

"Indeed, he has the belt" I nodded "too bad you're a loser who can't even get a match with him"

"Hey! I can get a match with him anytime I want, I'm just busy with other enemies at the moment"

"Who are you even fighting tonight?"

"Sheamus"

"Who's that?"

Randy then used his chin to point in a direction. I look behind me and see a group of men sitting at another table. "The Irishman" was all he said. The Irishmen was a very very pale man with red hair sticking up. I always had a soft spot for the Irish, I was a big fan of the movie Boondock Saints, with the two Irish brothers kicking ass.

"So how about we have a drink of beer before your match big brother?"

"How about you stop trying to ruin my match?"

"How about you give me $100?" I smiled

"How about you stop trying to be difficult and sit your ass down here" he said as he started to stand up "I gotta go, my match is up next"

"Would you like a loving sweet good luck sister to brother hug?"

"Would you like to kiss my ass?"

I made a gagging and then vomiting noise and he smiled "stay"

"Woof" I replied and then he walked off. I also noticed the Irishman was also gone too. Alone again.

As soon as my brother went I wandered around the backstage area. I walked past a few TVs and saw glimpses of his match but I wasn't interested in watching.

"Watch where you're going!" A girl said as we both bumped shoulders but making the other girl go off balance a bit.

"Excuse me?" I said

"Well look here, we have another Vickie Guerrero in the house" she was one of the barbies that I saw earlier and she was with her other Barbie bitchy mates who laughed at her joke. Eddie Gurrero was a great and inspiring legend, I knew Vickie was his wife but I didn't really meet her.

She laughed "Oh, you're nothing but a worthless little girl who thinks your all high and mighty sitting on top of that box while the rest of us have to do some work. Now apologize for bumping into moi" The Barbie had a French accent.

"You better watch who you're talking to" as my face got closer to hers

"And who am I talking to?" she said with a bitchy tone

I smirked and shook my head "you're not worth my time" as I started to walk away she grabbed my arm and spun me harshly around making me hit the wall

"You better watch your back. I don't know who you are but I don't like you. We're at the top of the chain here in the diva division so you better be careful" she said, staring at me coldly. Was this a threat? Was she seriously threatening me?

This made me grin. I didn't like being threatened. I tilted my head slightly to the side and licked my lip. Who did she think she was? I was ready to pounce, to tackle her to the ground and bash her face in with every punch I throw. I could feel the blood rush through my veins. She was a worthless piece of trash.

She gave me a weird look "what the hell is wrong with you?"

I was hungry to have a good bloodshed, to see the blood drip from her remodeled face after I'm finished with her. This made me chuckle. I was ready, my fuse was gonna blow.

"Leave her alone Maryse" I hear a voice behind me. I froze, she interrupted my predator mode. Son of a bitch! I was so close.

"Look who it is, Kelly Kelly aka Barbie, you're not even as pretty as a real Barbie doll" Maryse said. "Whatever, I was going anyway" and with a flick of her hair over her shoulder, Maryse and her group left.

I breathe in and out and turned around and saw another group of barbies.

"You alright?" The blonde girl asked me asked me

"I didn't need your help" I replied harshly

"We were just looking out for you"

"Yea? Well don't. I can handle stuff by myself" Mad that I was interrupted seconds from pounding that bitch's face

"Relax. We're just trying to be nice and make friends. It's good to have backup around here."

"I don't need help and I don't need friends"

"Look, in this business you're either a face or a heel, so which one are you?" the girl called Barbie asked me.

I smirked. Does everyone seriously think I'm a diva working here? "Neither, I'm just passing through" I said as I walked off from all the drama.

I never liked Barbie dolls when I was little. I preferred toy guns and racing cars. This is what happens when you grow up in a family of tough men who are wrestlers, apart from my mom, but she was also pretty tough, throwing wooden spoons at my dad and uncle.

I caught the last part of Randy's match as a 3rd guy had intervened the match and started to attack randy, and it was no other than Phil aka CM Punk himself.

I watched on as he used his signature move called 'go to sleep' on my brother and watch as Randy laid there knocked out. HA, loser.

A few minutes later my brother was storming angrily backstage. He was pissed.

"Good match brother" I clapped

"Shut up Libby" As he walked past me and into the locker room without a glance at me. He was in one of those moods again. Make one wrong move and he'll snap.

I sighed and started to collect my bag when I accidentally bump into another person. Gosh, I really am getting into people's way today. I look up and it was Phil, yes, Phil without his shirt. On his stomach it said the words 'Straightedge' and there were more nice tatts on his chest. But we looked at each other but we didn't say a word and he continued walking off.

What was his problem?

* * *

I waited near the rental car that my brother had rented. I finally saw him emerge at the parking lot "Finally, what took you so long?" I asked but he didn't say anything, all he did was open the back of the car and throw his bags in and then slammed the driver's door as he got in. Good to know he was still grumpy.

I climbed in "You still in your grumpy mood?"

"Not right now Libby" he sighed, not wanting to deal with my annoying little sister shit. He rubbed his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose. It was obvious he was tired.

"It was just a match" I said quietly

"No Libby, it wasn't JUST a match, it was a match to be the #1 contender for the championship and it was the only shot I had." He banged his fist on the steering wheel "And Punk just had to interfere"

"Then just ask for a rematch?"

"Like I said, it was my last shot."

I felt bad for my brother, WWE meant everything to him "Let's get ice-cream" I said all of a sudden and my brother just looked at me confused. "Doesn't ice-cream make you feel better?" I asked him

"No"

"Then let's go beat people up, let's go shoot someone, let's go eat pizza. Whatever that will make you feel better"

"Is this your attempt at being nice to me?"

"Something like that"

"How is shooting someone gonna make me feel better"

"Randal Keith Orton, do I really have to answer that question?"

He laughed "whatever, let's go get pizza"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Now where did you hear that stupid chant from?"

"Lots of people are doing it" I smiled "and randy?"

"What?"

"I think you're the best at what you do here at WWE. You lost a match, so what? Get off your ass and get out there and keep trying instead of sulking around like a baby" I said as I put my feet up on the dashboard of the car and my hands behind my head.

"Libby?"

"What?"

"Thank you"

"Loser" I muttered under my breath

"Bitch" I heard him mutter under his.

* * *

**So did you enjoy the random chapter? Because I don't really know what this chapter achieved. (: *Pulls out gun and points to head***

**But anyways please R & R! Thank you :P**


	4. Death Sticks and more Barbies

**A/N: Finally! Sorry I took so long guys. Just wanna say thank you for all the reviews so far :) You guys are all wonderful! :)**

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"OI! GET OFF!" I jolted awake as some asshole told me to get off one of the chairs that I was sleeping on. I got off and then flipped him the finger earning an angry grumble from the man.

"Jerk" I mumbled.

I yawned and stretch and headed towards the back exit of the arena. It was time for another show in another state. I pulled out the box of cigarettes from my bag, grabbed a stick, lit one up and took a drag. Ok, ok, I know what you're thinking, before I may have said something along the lines of 'Why damage a good pair of lungs' or some shit like that. But hey, what can I say? It's relaxing but I blame my brother for getting me into one of these. I'm not THAT addicted, unlike him.

I made smoke rings as I puffed out for fun.

"You know smoking is bad for you"

I whip around and put my arm behind my back and saw it was Cody Rhodes, relieved it wasn't Randal. I met Cody when I was younger because his dad would always come over to our place and chill there along with other legendary stars with my dad.

"Oh is it now?" I smirked

"What would your brother say if he found you smoking?" he stepped closer to me

"He won't ever find out" I smiled as I blew out the cigarette smoke to his face and he inhaled it in.

"Long time no see, Libby"

"Indeed, long time"

"Your all grown up and still gorgeous as ever"

"And your still a retard" I smiled

"Ouch, poisonous as always. Watch out, I could black mail you easily as to seeing I caught you smoking those death sticks"

I took another drag from my cigarette "you wouldn't, I have about 10x more blackmail about you. You wouldn't want to make me mad now, would you Cody? Cause if you make me mad I'll show everyone those pretty photos of you"

"Shit" he glared at me "Your good. But speaking of good, so am I" he smiled, his face close to mine.

"Ugh, gross" I said as I pushed his face away "Not interested Rhodes"

"Come on! Just get to know me" he pointed to himself

"Get to know this" I flipped him my middle finger "Now beat it before I bite your dick off"

"I'm going! I'm going! I'll catch you later Lib, nice to see you again" he winked then smiled and was off in a flash while I laughed at him.

After finishing my so called "Death Stick" I went back inside the arena in search for a place to sleep. I've been tired for the past week because every morning I had to wake up early to catch a ride on the bus or get woken up by my brothers rustling about in the room so he could go to the stupid gym. But lately it feels like I'm being followed but I can never see who it is which gets me so annoyed.

I eventually met up with my brother after he had finished getting change in his ring gear.

"Now stay here backstage and DON'T do anything ridiculous" he said as he was wrapping up his wrists up with tape.

"Oh why of course" I said innocently "I'll be a good little girl and stay right here"

He then glared at me and I glared right back.

"I'm serious Libby, if you get into trouble that means…"

"I know! I know! Means that you get into trouble too" I put my hands on my hips "now stop treating me like a fucking little girl"

Randy ruffled my hair as he walked past "never. Ill see you later. I need to shoot my segment and then I'm off to my match"

"Whatever" I said as I tried to smooth my now ruffled hair down as Randy walked away

* * *

I started to walk around backstage for a while but as I turned a corner I saw the group of barbies again. They were all huddled up and surrounding what looked like a person.

As I walked past I heard sentences like "Your worthless AJ" "Stupid" "Nothing but a crazy brat" and as I turned my head to see I saw that they were targeting another girl, but this girl didn't look like a Barbie at all.

I ignored them because I didn't want to get in the way of things. It wasn't my fight, but as I continued walking I heard a sentence that really irritated me

"Look there's that bitch again from last week. Why don't you go hang out with that skank"

I stopped.

I turned around and walked towards her and got in her face.

"What?" Maryse asked me

"Was that sentence directed at me?" I asked.

"Maybe" she smirked.

I was getting so tired of this bitches shit. Not only does she hate on me but she hates on other people too. I looked at the girl called AJ and saw she was also getting mad at Maryse and her clique.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" AJ spat at her face

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means your nothing but a trashy bitch" I smiled

"Excuse me?" she said

"Vickie Guerrero, is that you?" using Maryse's comeback from last week making AJ laugh a little

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" she laughed "Pathetic as always"

"Oh my fucking gosh. I bump into you by accident and now you act like were sworn enemies. Wow"

"Would you like to take this to the ring?"

"I would love to take it to the ring" I snarled

She was surprised by my answer, what? Did this bitch really think that everyone was too scared to stand up to her "But too bad, I already have a match coming up" she said

It was time to finish off what we started last week. I thought in my mind and smiled.

I clenched my right fist and lifted it up, I put all my weight in and I thrust my arm forward towards her face but before it made impact my hand was grabbed and twisted behind me. I clenched my teeth hard from the pain and Maryse stared in shock and who was behind me.

"What did I say?" Randy said from behind me as he held my arm behind my back "No getting into trouble"

"Thank you Randy for saving me from this crazy bitch" Maryse said all too innocently

I snarled at the blonde and tried to attack her by running forward but the pain in my twisted arm started again and I whimpered quietly. "Randy let go"

"Not until you've calm down" My brother then looked at AJ "You ok?" and AJ nodded

I looked at Maryse and saw that she looked at my brother in awe. So this gorilla had a crush on my brother now?

Randy then let go all of a sudden but knew I wouldn't lunge at Maryse if he was around. "You can go now" he ordered her and she obeyed like a dog. Haha She obeyed like a bitch. Get it? I crack myself up sometimes.

"Thanx for backing me up" AJ said to me as Maryse left

"I wasn't really backing yo-" but before I could finish my sentence Randy had punched my arm. "I mean no problem"

"AJ" She stuck her hand out

"Libby" I shook it

"I'll see you around" and with that AJ skipped away. Odd. But she was alright in my book. The girl had some rage inside of her.

"I finish my segment and what do I find? I find you about to punch a diva. What is wrong with you Libby? I told you not to get in trouble!"

"Blame Maryse! Not me!"

"Look ill talk to you later, ok? My match is up"

"Wait isn't Maryse's match next?"

"It's a mix tag team match, Maryse and Punk against Kelly and me"

"Oh" I said while rotating my shoulder blade "by the way you didn't have to go too hard on my arm"

"I know you too well, if I hadn't you would have demolished Maryse"

"And that is the reason why I hate you"

We started to walk towards the gorilla position. Which personally I think was named after my brother and Maryse.

"Libby" He said sternly, warning me.

"Jesus Randy! I won't do any crazy shit, I promise"

"Wait have you been smoking?"

"GOOOO!" I yelled as I pushed him out and into the entrance. I should of sprayed perfume on myself to get rid of the smoke smell earlier.

I heard the crowd cheering wildly. I looked at the screen and saw Randy walking slowly down the ramp. I also noticed Maryse and Punk were already down there. Take your bloody time I thought as Randy was still walking. He got into the ring and looked at Punk and then did his signature move. Show off.

But then I realized Kelly wasn't there.

"Come on people, Find Barbie! I don't care! Just find out where she is and bring her here." I heard one of the workers shout.

Oh boy, this was gonna be interesting.

* * *

**Thanx for reading! Please R & R! Suggestions are welcome :)**


	5. The Fight

**********A/N: YAY! Another chapter :) Please R & R! Thank you guys so much! **

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE**  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kelly's music started to play but Kelly wasn't there. Randy looked confused as to why his partner wasn't coming out and he then looked back at Punk and Maryse who were smiling.

Then the sound of the bell was heard. What the hell? Their still starting the match? This was bullshit and unfair I thought to myself.

I watched as Randy stood in the ring as Maryse came up to him and did a few stretches infront of him and he started checking her out. Ugh. How disgusting. Two cows were in the same ring, somebody call the farmer.

I also watched all the WWE crew workers panic because they couldn't find Kelly anywhere. A short chubby man with a bald spot started to get frustrated. He put his hands on his head and squeezed his eyes tight and sighed and when he opened them he looked right at me.

"You! Go out there" he pointed to me

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"Uh… no thanx. I prefer to stay here in the background." And I would prefer to watch my brother suffer

"You're a diva aren't you? Go!"

I looked down at my clothes, I was only wearing shorts, a singlet and a pair of army combat boots. Did I look like a fucking diva to this man?

"I'm not a-"

"GO!" he pushed me out and into the entrance. Oh shit.

I watched as the whole crowd started to look at me wondering who I was. Umm…

I took a few steps forward and then looked up and saw that my face was on the big screen. Maryse, Punk and my brother then looked at me wondering what the hell I was doing.

My brother looked at me with a mad and confused look but when he turned back Maryse had slapped him square in the face. He touched his face and licked his lip and smiled but he was about to hit her back but then realized Maryse was a female so he stopped mid punch. Maryse smiled. Oh hell no!

I then ran and slid into the ring and then grabbed the bitches hair and pulled her down to the ground, slamming her face to the mat. No one can touch my family and get away with it. The referee understood I was taking Kelly's place and the real match had begun.

I got on top of Maryse and started to punch her nonstop. She then pulled my hair and ended up on top of me trying to scratch my eyes out. I pushed the skank off of me and we both stood up slowly. I realized both our hair was quite long since it reached to the mid of our backs. Since we have long hair it was something that both of us will aim for since it's easy to grab.

To be honest I didn't really know the rules of wrestling meaning I didn't know how this whole thing worked. Maryse tried to punch me but I dodged easily. I punched her but the poor bitch got it square in the nose and shrieked as blood came out. Oops.

She backed up and tagged Punk in while holding her face and she rolled out of the ring. The champion entered the ring and I smiled "we meet again. Where's your pretty belt?"

"It's safely over there" he pointed to a person holding the belt near the commentator table.

"You know your partner kind of sucks" I said while looking at the still shrieking Maryse.

He shrugged "what can I say? I didn't choose her. But I think my opponent is kind of good" he smiled. I could take him on.

He stepped forward toward me but then I felt someone tap me on the back. Randy then got into the ring and the two men started to fight.

About 7 minutes later, as I stood in the corner someone or should I say some bitch, grabbed my ankles and had pulled so I fell off and hit the side of the ring with my face.

"I HATE YOU" she screeched at me she then tried to dive at me to start punching me but her face then collided with my boot.

I tackled her to the ground and started to hit her again. "HELP" she screamed. Minutes later I then felt arms go around my waist and pull me off of her and throw me to the side. I look up and it was Punk. Punk looked like he hated his partner too. I got up and was about to kick him square in the nuts but he blocked it with his arm. Shit. He was still holding my leg and had pulled me closer to him but I slapped him and ran back into the ring.

He followed and my brother gave him a clothesline and the crowd had cheered louder. Team work! A few more punches, kicks and shoves came from both men and my brother gave Punk a DDT. As punk slowly started to get up my brother fell towards the ground and pounded the mat with hungry determined eyes.

I watched as Randy fed from the energy of the crowd. He was in the zone. He was ready to strike like a viper.

Maryse got up and onto ring side staring at me with anger. But then all of a sudden Punk had tagged in Maryse meaning I had to go back inside. For fucks sake! I want this to be done with!

A few hair yanking and kicking came from here and there. She got lucky as she kicked my stomach and she started to show off to the crowd, flipping her hair and smiling and blowing kisses. I then grabbed from behind and rolled her into a pin. 1! 2! But then I was pulled off by Punk again. Randy came in and tackled Punk for putting a finger on me.

I was on the floor and locked eyes with my target. I slowly crawled forwards with a smile on my face and Maryse slowly backed off. The thing is I didn't have a signature move so I didn't know how to finish this stupid match.

The crowd was going crazy. I swear I was gonna be deaf after this.

I leaped forward and at the same time so did my brother. We gave our opponents an RKO. What? I can't steal my brother's signature move, yea yea whatever, it's not original, and I get it. I'll find my own one sooner or later.

I pinned Maryse for th and surprisingly we won. As punk Maryse got out of the ring I was still on the floor panting. My brother put out a hand and I grabbed it and got up.

"I said no crazy things" my brother smiled

"Well I just couldn't resist." I said sarcastically "This is really hard work"

"You'll get use to it"

"I only came out here to fill in for your stupid missing partner"

"But you gotta admit we make a great team"

"Yea we do."

He then grabbed my arm and raised it and everybody screamed and cheered. I actually liked this. My confidence was building up and I smirked and started to blow kisses to everyone

"Don't be a show off" Randy rolled his eyes

"Jealous ill steal your spotlight?"

"In your dreams" he said as he went to the corner of the ring and lifted his arms up for his signature pose.

Randy then told the ring announcer who I was "Ladies and gentlemen, the winners by pinfall, Randy and Libby Orton!" and as the announcer said my name the crowd was so shocked and surprised that the viper had a little sister.

Backstage I was met by other superstars and they nodded with approval. Oh god now everyone knows who I am.

"Great job out there" as a man wearing purple came up to us.

"Thanx John" my brother said, so this was John Cena?

"Nice to meet you" He said to me and I lazily saluted him "I watched your match, heck I think everyone watched your match."

"And it was a one in a life time experience" I said

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a diva, I got forced to come out since Randy's real partner never showed"

"Who was your original partner?" John asked Randy

"Kelly"

"Kelly? I saw her sitting at the doctors. I think she got attacked before the match. She looked pretty banged up"

So Maryse or one of her other friends had attacked Kelly. Interesting.

"Anyway, I gotta run. I'll catch up with you guys later" John said as he walked away.

"He seems way too happy" I said, watching the so called 'Cenation' leader waving and smiling to everybody he passes by.

"He's John Cena, what more can you expect?"

"So friend or foe?"

Randy thought for a while "Friend, I guess. He helped me out when I started WWE"

"But he looks so annoying"

"Everyone loves him"

A woman with a headpiece then came up to us "The boss wants to see you"

"Libby, wait for me, this will be quick" Randy said

"No, not you" she said to Randy "You" She pointed to me

"Me?" I said. Oh god...

* * *

**What will the boss say to Libby? Will Vince tell her to get out of his business or give her a contract? FIND OUT SOON!  
Suggestions are also welcome ^.^ If you want to see something happen or if you want Libby to meet another superstar just tell me :D**

**Please R&R! **


	6. The Boss and The Truth

**A/N: ok so heres another chap guys. Just wanna say thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are wonderful. Not sure if this is a good chap or anything, but yea... :D ENJOY**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I entered through the door and there sitting behind the desk was an old man wearing a business suit. The Boss, Vince Mcmahon.

I stood there awkwardly as he stared at me and then pointed to the seat in front. I sat down slowly watching the man.

"Now kid, I'm gonna start by asking who the hell are you?" He said in a rough voice

"Libby Orton, Sir" I may have a bad attitude most of the time but I know when to show respect when I have to. Something my mother taught me.

"Bob's kid?"

"Yes sir"

"I don't remember signing you up"

"Well you see-"

"BETTER YET WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BUISNESS?!" he shouted and slammed his fist on the desk

I was silent for a moment. I didn't know how to answer.

"Look kid, I heard you've been touring with us. An extra person means I have to put in extra money. You think your food and shelter comes free? Well it doesn't. You have to earn it. Who do you think you are? Strolling right in under my nose and then appearing on live TV without consent or hell even a contract"

He waited for my answer. Should I say that Randy said it was ok for me to stay? No. Vince might fire Randy and the WWE meant everything to him, so I say "I had nowhere to go" Which was true "So I just tagged along here" I said quietly.

"Tagged along?! You think this is a circus, kid?"

"No sir, I was jus-"

"What? You just thought I wouldn't notice? Well you're wrong! But here's the thing kid, I saw you out there and I'm gonna give you a chance, the crowd loved you, so I'm gonna give you a WWE contract, how about that?"

I was shocked upon hearing this, so shocked I couldn't speak.

"Well kid?"

"You got it wrong, I only went out there by accident because the stupid employee told me to go out and fill in Randy's partners place"

"But the crowd loved what they saw"

"And what they saw was a 1 in a life time"

"So are you rejecting my offer?"

I sighed "Yes, sir"

"I don't believe you kid, how about I give you about a week to think about it?"

"But-"

"No buts, because think about it, if you don't accept my offer, I may have to ask you to leave and stop tagging along with your brother. Like I said, it pays to feed a bunch of wrestlers and pays to make them stay at a good hotel. I don't want any newspaper articles saying that I'm allowing strays into this business"

"I'm not a stray" I said through clenched teeth

"Oh yea? Then what are you? Homeless? Because I remember you kid. Your father came into my office asking if I've seen you around, told me you ran off. You should talk to him, now that your back"

I was silent. What does he know about my life? That's right, he knew nothing. So he doesn't have the right to tell me what I should do. "I'll think about your offer" and with that I got up and left the room.

* * *

Back at the hotel I grabbed my tennis ball and started throwing it in the air and catching it as I lay on my hotel bed thinking deeply. Time went by so fast I didn't realize that about 2 hours had gone pass.

The hotel door started to unlock and in came Randy.

"Hey" He said noticing me. After the meeting with Vince I told Randy I was going straight to the hotel while he went off to hang with some friends at a club.

"Hey" I said quietly, throwing and catching my ball

"What'd he say?"

"What did who say?"

"Vince, what did Vince say? Libby, are you alright?"

"Yea" I said with no emotion, still thinking deeply.

"So?"

"He offered me a contract"

"Libby that's great!"

I caught my ball and sat up on the bed "Is it?" I turned to him "Is it great? Because in my opinion I don't think it's great at all" I made a small chuckle 'what are you doing Libby?' I thought to myself

"You know about 2 weeks ago I asked you a question and you never answered" Randy said as he slowly sat on the other bed opposite mine

"What question?" I asked tiredly

"Where you've been in the past 4 years"

"Randy I don't wanna answer right now."

"OK, then tell me why you left. Was it because of dad?"

"Yea" I finally said and Randy sighed and shook his head

"Why? What happ-"

"Do not ask me what happened, Randy" I growled, "You know why I left. Dad never came home while on the WWF, he only came what? Only 12 days a year? He was never there!"

"It's his job Libby! He did it to help us! To support us! He loved wrestling" Randy growled defensively

"But did he love us?"

"Of course!"

"Did you even know that this broke mom apart? That she felt so sad and depressed!"

Randy was surprised "What?"

"You never knew did you?" Looking at Randy's expression "That's not even half the story, When dad was gone and mom depressed you were the only one left! You were my only anchor for me to stay home and not run, you were the only one who was there for me and had sense, but then you had to go join the army leaving me alone. Do you know how I felt? I felt abandoned, not just by you, but by everyone. Dad was never really the father figure to us and I grew up believing that he didn't love us while mom couldn't do anything properly because of her state."

"That's why you hate the WWE" He finally realized

"It tore our family apart. Come on, it even tore Uncle Barry's family apart, heck even grandpa almost lost his own."

"But dad came back! **I** came back"

"A bit too late, don't you think?"

Randy looked to the ground "I remember coming back from military training but I couldn't find you, if you thought dad leaving mom was bad, you should of seen the look on her face when she realized you were missing. It wasn't dad that hurt her the most, it was you. You ran away, away from the family"

"Please, don't try to play the blame game. Just because you were daddy's little favorite star"

"What bull shit are coming up with?" He said with an angry look

"I'm just saying, it was mainly dad"

"NO LIBBY! It was mainly **your** fault! If you weren't so ignorant and stupid and didn't run away things would be fine by now!" he shouted

"Stop acting like I'm the only one who makes mistakes in this family!" I shouted back, angry at the topic we were talking about.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE ME!"

Everything was quiet, we didn't say a single word. Randy made lots of mistakes in his past life and he's too afraid that I might follow in his footsteps. Did he really think I was that stupid? That I would do the same shit he did?

"So are you gonna accept the contract?" he said all of a sudden

"Why should I?"

"Because you enjoy beating people up" he smirked

"Now what makes you think that?"

"Libby Keira Orton, do I really have to answer that?" He asked and I smirked.

Maybe he was right, maybe I made a stupid choice of running away. I mean I wasn't happy back at home, but did I really hurt my mother? More or less did I hurt Randy?

"I'm sorry" I told him. I was ashamed to even say the words but I meant it.

"Me too" was all he said.

* * *

**So what do you think? not sure if Libby's middle name suits her but I just wanted her to have a middle name starting with 'K' just like Randy. **

**Tell me if my story is confusing because I find it a bit confusing myself :P**

**Suggestions are welcome! Please R&R! thank you! xx**


	7. Stalkers and Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it took a while to update. Some stuff happened which made it hard for me to update :/ but don't worry! because here is my new chap! :D sorry if its a bit random, but ya know. ENJOY**

**************I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE**

**oh and I just wanna say thank you for the reviews ^.^ I really appreciate it and I love you.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was on the road again, travelling to the next location for the Raw show. We stopped at a city to take a rest and stayed at a hotel. It was better than sleeping on the bus which would leave our necks aching in the end.

I walked down the city streets window shopping for some stuff that I might need or want, since I stole Randy's beautiful gold credit card and I just happened to know the pin number. Hahaha. Oh the joys of being a thief.

But I still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed again. I kept turning around but I didn't see any one who looked suspicious. I turned a corner and ended up in a small alleyway. Well would you look at that? Just like in the movies. I hid behind a dumpster and there I saw a man walk up the same alleyway a few minutes later.

I jumped out and grabbed a fist full of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" I then realize the man had a camera hanging around his neck. So he was taking pictures of me?

"I... uh…" he stammered

"Answer me! Who do you work for? Because I don't own anyone money at the moment so whoever you are I am just seconds away from pounding your face" I glared

"I'm just the paparazzi" he squeaked

"Paparazzi?"

"I was supposed to take photos of WWE wrestlers since you guys would be visiting here! My boss said it would be a good article! Please don't hurt me!"

Unbelievable. He was just the fucking paparazzi. I appear on live television for ONE night and there is already a fucking camera stalker at my back. At least he wasn't someone who I thought it would be. I grabbed the camera and smashed it on the ground then stepped on it.

"Have a good day" I let my grip go as I dusted imaginary flint off his jacket and patted his shoulder and smiled.

He then awkwardly jogged away.

"Stupid son of a bitch" I muttered under my breath, relived.

* * *

"Hey Libby!" a voice says as an arm wraps around my shoulder.

"Fuck off Dibiase, I'm not in the mood" I said as I walked through the entrance of the current hotel we were staying at.

"So your brother tells me you got offered a contract from the big man"

I turned my face towards Ted "who else has Randy told?"

He shrugged "oh, you know. Just about everyone" He smiled

"I'm gonna kill him" I sighed

"What's the big deal? Its great you got offered a contract!"

"Yea, well..."

"Yea, well, stop your bitching and accept the damn thing already"

"Tell me one good thing about WWE"

"Ok, let's see, friends" He grinned, proud of his answer.

"Friends?"

His smile dropped "Why? What's wrong with friends?"

"Who needs them?"

"Everyone!"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the elevator. I then headed towards my hotel room when all of a sudden a loud BANG came through the other side of the door.

"Randy?" I whip out my key card and swipe it on the lock in a flash and as I open the door something soft had hit me square in the face. I watch as the pillow fell to the floor with a thud and I look back up. There before my eyes were about 6 wrestlers in my room each with a bottle of beer in hand watching the game on TV. They all froze and looked at me. I glared at Randy.

"Hey there" he smirked

Oh god, if their watching the game it means the rest of the day would be full of shouts and cheers and drunken laughter all around. I need my fucking beauty sleep.

"You're in my hotel room" I said finally to all the men

"Libby these are my friends. Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Christian, Mike 'The Miz' and Stephen aka Sheamus. I guess you know most of them" they all waved and smiled at me

"Wow Randal, I'm impressed, you have friends." I said sarcastically. I then remembered Ted was still behind me and I look over to him but he was already slipping pass me and headed towards the group of men to grab a beer. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Lib, we're just here to relax and watch the game."

"Well, watch the game elsewhere, I'm tired, I want to sleep in peace where it's quiet and no crazy drunk lunatics are screaming at the TV." As I said that Randy had grabbed the TV remote and turned the volume up to the loudest it could get. He then looked at me and put his hand to his ear pretending he couldn't hear my shouts and yells, telling them to get out.

I grabbed the pillow and threw it back at his face and he and the rest of the wrestlers laughed and went back to shouting at the game. Morons, I thought as I made my way to the bedroom and I slammed the door.

There sitting on the middle of Randy's bed was his laptop which was open. I hopped on his bed and looked at the screen. It was Randy's account for twitter. Should I do something to it?

I put my fingers on the keyboard and then start to type.

_"Hello?"_ I tweeted and in an instant there were more than 50 replies from people around the world. Well it seemed that my brother was pretty popular. I then jumped slightly as the group of people on the other side of the door cheered.

What should I tweet next? _"Does anyone know where a good place to bury a body is?"_ I had tons of replies asking who it was that they thought Randy had killed and needed to be buried. I laughed out loud.

_"Maryse is a filthy cow full of diseases"_ was the next thing I tweeted. It wasn't my best bitch sentence that I've said but every bit of it was true. Then something had caught my eye and as I turn to look at what it was, at the corner of the room were a pair of red lingerie. I raised my eyebrow because they weren't mine. Ew. Looks like my brother has been busy lately doing his own stuff. I just hope they weren't doing it on my bed.

* * *

Somehow I had drifted off to sleep and woke up as my brother came into the room.

"Hey" he sat on the bed and I realized that I had fallen asleep on his bed with the laptop by my side.

I rubbed my eyes and yawn. It was pretty dark outside.

"How you been?" He asked

I shrugged "I caught a paparazzi guy today"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"You get use to it"

"Really? So where are your so called friends?"

"Their all passed out in the living room."

"Who won?"

"Greenbay Packers" he said and lay down on the bed next to me. "You thought about the contract lately? Has anyone talked to you about it?"

"Only one person, they gave me one reason"

"Which is?"

I paused and thought about it "Friends"

"Who need friends?" he wondered out loud

"Well apparently the great Randy Orton does when he watches the game"

"Well I actually have more enemies than friends"

"Hm, I wonder why that would happen."

"Shut up"

"You're a dick Randy, everyone hates you"

"That compliment makes me so happy"

"By the way thanx for telling everyone about Vince's offer"

"No problem"

"Do you really want me to join?"

"It'd be great, but it's not up to me." There was a silence in the room and Randy had closed his eyes, I was about to think he was asleep when all of a sudden he said "Since you're an Orton you won't make much friends, maybe a few, but the rest will be enemies. Who cares? Friends backstab and slow you down, right? But sometimes having friends can help you along the way" his eyes still closed

"Thanx Dr. Phill"

He smiled "no problem"

"Your drunk, aren't you?"

"Just a bit, but I'll live"

"So… who've you been banging?"

Randy opened one eye and peered at me and I nodded my head to the corner of the room towards the lingerie.

He smirked and closed his eye "Nothing, just a bit of fun"

"Ugh" with a disgusted look on my face. I then push him off the bed making him fall onto the floor.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he landed on his back and I laughed. He was too much of a lazy ass to get back up.

"OI! Shut yer mouths! Some of us are try'n to sleep" I could hear Sheamus shout and the others groan from the racket that was happening.

I then reach for the radio and blast it up to full volume. "I CANT HEAR YOU!" I yell and heard a few curses and just managed to dodge a flying pillow that almost hit my head.

Friends.

* * *

**So? what do you think? give me your honest opinions and ill try and improve. Please R & R! :) sorry if my story is starting to get un-interesting or if it gets too random and all that :P haha **


	8. A 2nd Real Good Thing

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! I am SO SORRY it took me a long time to update! some things happened which delayed my update but here it is! please don't be mad, ill try to update sooner in the future!**

**Just wanna say Thank you soo much for the people who R & R my story and I wanna say thanx to everyone who has stuck with Libby and I so far through the story. I love you guys ;)**

******************I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE... a girl can only dream of owning it. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to find all the guys sleeping in the living room, passed out. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. The bus was gonna leave in about 2 hours to the next location. Randy was snoring like a bear, loud and fucking annoying. Some things just never change.

I had to step slowly pass the guys and made my way out the door. It wasn't my problem if they missed the bus because of some stupid hangover they had. I walked to the café area and started to grab a quick breakfast.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

I look up and there was Phil. I watched as he looked around at some of the other wrestlers who stared at him.

"What? Your friends don't like you?" I chuckled quietly

"When you're the champ everybody doesn't like you"

"I figured" I said as I bit into an apple

"So I heard you got offered a contract" he nodded his head in approval "nice"

I finished chewing my apple "So how did you get into the great WWE Career?" I asked

"I don't know" He shrugged. I glared at him slightly.

"I'm guessing the past is something you don't like talking about"

"Something like that" He smiled softly

"I know how you feel"

He raised an eyebrow at me in question "oh really now?"

I got my face closer to his and stared at him with my sky blue eyes "Where you just wish you could erase the past" I said as I slowly started to lean towards him "When you just want to forget about everything but you know you can't. Because whatever your past is, it's what made you who you are today and you can never change it" I grinned at him. "So yes, I do know what it's like"

I then threw Phil's wallet onto the table and as Phil saw it he patted down his pants not knowing if it belonged to him or not.

"Neat trick" he said as he snatched his wallet from the table

"I have other tricks"

His face then slowly came forward towards mine then all of a sudden my phone in my pocket rang "Excuse me" I said as I reached for it to check who was calling me, unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Libby?"

"Jack?"

"Finally! It's good to hear your voice again."

"Same here, hey thanx for helping me out with my brother and stuff, I found him"

"No shit Sherlock, I saw you on TV, not bad moves you got there, going all bitch mode on the blonde"

"I do my best"

"But hey, this wasn't the main reason why I called"

I looked at Phil and saw he was looking in another direction, was he trying to avoid eye contact? Well he was leaning towards me about 5 seconds ago. "Whats up?"

"You know how you kinda stole that hard drive from that creepy guy back in Cali?"

"Yea? And?"

"Where is it?"

"Jack, what's wrong? You sound a bit shaky? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Lib. So where did you put it?"

"uhh… I don't know, in your safe lock?"

"Thanx, bye" he said all of a sudden and hung up

"You're welcome" I frowned and huffed out as I threw my phone onto the table

"Anything wrong?" Phil asked

I thought about it, Jack was always quite weird and quirky, so it was just normal of him "Nope. So tell me Mr CM Punk, what's so good about the WWE?"

There was a pause "The fame, where people love you and people hate you" he grinned

"Ok… so what's the real good thing?"

He stopped grinning "The fame is the real good thing, because when you're on top you get to show everyone else who looked down on you that you have what it takes, that your powerful, when you're on the top you can say 'I am the best in the world' and people will change their opinion on you because you showed them"

"That is the most stupidest thing ever" I laughed

"pfft, whatever" he then got up to leave

"Hey, wait" I tried to control my laughter, "I'm sorry, but thanx, that was a good reason"

And with that he walked away, that guy has some past problems. I wouldn't say Phil was weird, he was a pretty down to earth guy. I was then joined by Cody

"Hey babe" he winked

"Hey loser" I said in a obvious fake happy voice

"Why won't you just love me?" he said sarcastically as he put a hand on his chest

"You're not a gentleman" I hear a British voice on my other side, it was Wade.

"What? You want me to drink tea and speak in a British accent? I mean, wearing suits all day, I can handle that. But Libby loves a guy who can challenge her, isn't that right?"

"I don't know, I love British guys, their just so… charming" I say as I leaned against Wade

"I love my life" Wade muttered to himself

Cody was going to say something but Stephen, Ted and Christian joined us.

"Oh look a Bagel" Ted said as he grabbed it off my plate

"HEY!" as I tried to grab it off of him but he already took a huge bite

Stephen banged his forehead on the table and groaned.

"Don't worry, the hangover will pass soon enough" Christian patted his back

"I love beer, but sometimes you Americans can take it too far" Stephen said

Everyone laughed. "Oi, where's my brother?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

Speak of the devil I watched as Randy lazily walked over to us, he then proceeded to click his neck from side to side and started stretching his limbs. I could smell the smoke from him, he probably took a quick one before coming down here. I swear my brother is gonna die soon from smoking too much.

I then watched as queen bitch Maryse walked in our direction. "Hey sweet thing" Cody winked at her.

"Ugh" she said in disgust and she then faced towards my brother who had raised an eyebrow at the woman standing in front of him.

He then smirked and looked her up and down "May I help you?"

"Yea" and then she lifted her hand and slapped my brother on the face

"OOOH!" everyone shouted as Maryse then began to walk away "BURN" "SHAME" "WAY TO GO ORTON!" all of us had started to yell and laugh at what just happened. My brother stared at Maryse and licked his lip where she had hit him and touched it to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

"What did you do to deserve that one, Orton?" Christian laughed

"Did she catch you cheating with another girl?" as Ted cracked up laughing even harder

Randy was still confused with the situation. Then all of a sudden Sheamus started bursting into laughter while he was staring at his phone "I think I know the reason guys, Randy here had been tweeting about Maryse being a filthy cow full of diseases"

"Give me that!" As Randy grabbed the phone and looked at his twitter page.

"About 600+ retweets" as Sheamus and everyone continued laughing, everyone but me.

Randy looked up and stared right at me. "You fucking little bi-" Randy then reached across the table to try and grab me but I was too quick and I went under it.

"Wanna give me head while you're down there?" Cody suggested and I punched him in the dick. I then crawled out and started to run away before turning back at the table to see everyone laughing, Cody in pain and my brother smirking.

I know what that smirked meant, it meant it was time for the sister and brother sabotage games to begin. But it was also know as the 'kill Libby in a painful and humiliating way as much as possible' game.

I'm fucked.

* * *

**So what do you think? good? bad? horrible? random? too long? too short? Please R & R! Thank you xoxo**


	9. A Deal With The Devil

**Hey. finally have another chap. Sorry it took so long I had homework and I got sick etc :) but whatevs, cause its finally up! :) **

******I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE blah blah blah SUCK IT!**

******Btw just wanna say THANK YOU to all the people who have been reviewing this story! it really means a lot because...**

******REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS ;)**

******Plz R&R! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

For the past couple of days Randy had forced me to talk to some other people about the WWE. I got to learn most people's names and I also learned other reasons as to how to great the WWE company is oh so good.

Fake smiles and nods is how I got through all the blah blah bullshit while talking to people. But yet I could feel myself slowly start to get convinced by these reasons. Not just friends or fame, but also limits, skills, titles, fans and of course the best would be the money.

Oh and don't forget for the past days Randy has been enjoying his little play in torture with me. I frowned at the memory. Randy thought it was funny to draw fucking dicks on my face and post it on his twitter but before he could I had to give him my wallet so he could take all my fucking money AND the rest of my smokes. That fucker was bribing me.

But not only that, Randy had also purposefully spilled and thrown all types of shit on me, water, cake, tomato sauce etc but the worst thing was that he did it in public. It may not sound as bad, but trust me... it was.

But these things were only minor stuff. He's gonna plan something bigger…

Today was the day. It was time to make my decision. Everyone had started to set up for Raw as I sat on one of the storage boxes, thinking deeply about my choices.

I needed a smoke but Randy had confiscated my pack. He said he "Threw them away" but in secret he probably used them.

I raked my hand through my hair and sighed.

I got off my box and started to walk towards the men's locker room. Apparently it was normal for divas to walk right inside, I mean, what if someone's getting changed? All divas were just a bunch of whores trying to get in the pants of those who don't already have wives or girlfriends, apart from AJ, she was OK, a bit weird... but OK.

I knocked on the door and it opened up and a face peered out and smirked.

"Hello my sexy lady" Dolph said as he stroked back his noodle set of hair "What can I do for you? Maybe… give you a certain… pleasure?" he grinned

My arms were crossed and my eyebrow rose as I smirked, such a disgusting pig I thought in my mind. "Is my brother there?" I said through clenched teeth, trying to put on a smile.

Dolph looked back into the locker room "Nope, but maybe we could wait together for him, you know? Maybe go somewhere… quiet?"

"Quiet?"

"yea" he smiled

"Oh baby… that's one heck of an idea" I grinned back at him putting my hand on his chest as he looked back at some of the others in the locker room.

"ya think? I mean... maybe we could get some dinner or something and then head back to my hotel room" he said trying to act cool and slick.

I slid my hand up to his neck "Cause baby, I gotta say, you are so…" My hand then got tangled with his greasy hair as my face came closer.

"So what?" he whispered breathlessly as he started to lean forward for a kiss

I then grabbed a handful of his hair and gripped it tight "So very… worthless" I chuckled and pulled his head away from my face

"what..? OW!"

A fistful of his oily hair was still bunched up in my fist "You think you can start saying that type of shit to my face?" as I yanked harder "Boy, you better listen cause I don't give a shit about your little fantasies and you better treat me with some respect because I am NOT some ring rat. Got that?"

"Feisty! I like that" he grinned and I then proceeded to punch him in the face which hurt my hand like hell but I didn't show it.

As Dolph held his nose and leaned to the side of the door frame I walked right past him. I already saw some other divas inside the locker room talking to some other wrestlers, but most of them were too busy to notice me.

I found my brothers bag in the corner of the locker room and I laughed quietly to myself, it was typical of Randy to pick a corner which was far away from the others, he was such an anti-social freak sometimes. I started to look through his bag to find any smokes that he had stolen from me when suddenly I found his phone.

It was a normal blackberry mobile phone and I stared at it as it rested on my right hand. I bit my lip. Should I? I thought. No Libby! It's wrong… I shouldn't… But then again… it wouldn't hurt…

I pressed a button and the screen lit up. My brother had some sort of number password which wasn't hard to figure out, it was just his birthday, 4180. April 1st 1980. Duh.

I went through his messages and froze as I saw who he had been recently messaging. Dad.

It's been so long since I talked to him, but it doesn't mean I should start now. I started to chew on my lip as I was thinking. But there was a chance that he saw me on TV, right?

I looked up to see some wrestlers leave the locker room but they still didn't notice I was here. I then began looking through the messages.

_Dad:_

"_How is she?_"

_Randy:_

"_She's doing well so far"_

_Dad:_

"_That's good to know. Has she said anything about me?"_

_Randy:_

"_No"_

I was already beginning to get confused. I already spoke to Randy about dad and why I left and all that shit, so why would Randy lie to him and say no?

_Dad:_

"_Son, I want you to take care of her and keep an eye on her. She may be a handful but she's your sister"_

_Randy:_

"_I know dad, but don't you want to talk to her yourself?"_

_Dad:_

"_She wouldn't want to see me"_

_Randy:_

"_That's not true…"_

_Dad:_

"_You know it's true, Randal. Has she said anything about Vince's offer?"_

So Randy told dad about the contract offer. Fucking hell! Was this contract thing such a big deal? I continued to go through the messages

_Randy:_

"_Not really, but I know she'll accept it. She has nowhere to go and plus she'll be safer if she's on tour with me"_

_Dad:_

"_Your mom would be proud. Libby's grown into such a beautiful woman, she resembles your mom as well."_

_Randy:_

"_I noticed, when I look at her she reminds me of mom. Speaking of her, when should I tell her about mom?"_

_Dad:_

"_When the time is right"_

What did Randy mean about mom? Is she ok? Are Randy and dad keeping something from me? I then heard the door of the locker room open.

"Sup Randy"

"Hey Truth" I heard my brother's voice reply

"Ted, Cody" Truth said as he acknowledged the others that walked in after Randy.

Shit I thought as I threw the phone back into the bag and grabbed the smokes that were in an inside pocket.

"Hey pretty bird!" Ted said

"Lib? What are you doing here?" Randy said as he acknowledged the smokes in my hand and then started to walk towards me. I noticed that all 3 men wore shirts that had the print 'Legacy' on them.

Randy swiped the smokes out of my hand and checked them and eyed me and then eyed his bag.

"Just looking for some smokes" I said as I leaned back against the chair casually.

"Don't lie Libby" Cody said and I froze, did he see me? Does he know I was snooping around? "We all know you were waiting for me" he winked

I grabbed a knee pad that was sitting next to me and with a flick of my wrist it hit Cody square on the forehead as he yelped at the sudden hit.

"Don't flatter me, Rhodes" I said as I tossed a strand of my brown hair over my shoulder.

Randy pulled out a smoke and started to light one up, then all of a sudden… BANG. The cigarette exploded which made everyone curse and jump away.

"FUCK!"

"HOLY SHIT"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You did not put a fire cracker in my cigarette" Randy growled and I glared at him.

"Why whatever do you mean?" I smirked. I was so quick that I had easily replaced Randy's cigarettes with fake fire cracker ones while he didn't notice.

Ted laughed "That was a good one"

"I think I survived a heart attack" Cody said as he had his hand to his chest "You guys have GOT to stop with this whole pranking each other thing."

"It's a tradition" I smiled sweetly at a now annoyed looking Randy

"By the way, what happened to Dolph?" Ted asked

"Why are you asking me?" I said innocently

"Well he kept saying your name as he was crying in pain"

"Libby, what did I tell you about punching people?" Randy gave me a 'you're gonna get it' look

"Punch and walk away" I said out loud as I locked my hands behind my head

There was a silence "I did not say that!" Randy said

"Oh right, don't hit anybody blah blah" I finally remembered

But all Randy did was smirk "You know… it's time to go Lib" he said as he tossed the pack of smokes aside and started to walk out with his two dogs following in step

I stood slowly up from the chair "Let's go make a deal with the devil" I grinned

* * *

I entered the small office room but Vince wasn't there. I sat on a chair and looked around. There was a TV and a couple of posters of different superstars here and there, nothing interesting, apart from the poster that said hell in a cell which was probably the next upcoming pay per view.

So the time has come, I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden the door had opened and in came Vince McMahon. Behind him his son in law triple H or Hunter or Paul, but whatever his name is the guy was HUGE compared to my size.

"Ah, Libby, great to see you here" Vince said as he sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Hey there" I lazily saluted him

"Paul you've met Libby once, Libby this is my son in law" Paul and I shook hands firmly

"Now let's get down to business" Vince then placed a briefcase on the desk and opened it up and got out some papers and put them aside neatly on the desk but faced them towards me, along with a very nice looking pen "So tell me Libby, will you accept my offer? Or decline?" he smiled

I looked at both men and then looked at the papers

"I gave you a whole week to think about this decision so think carefully. Trust me kid it'll be worth it. Tell her Paul" Vince smiled proudly

Triple H then took out some papers "Since your new you'll be able to have free food, free travel, access to some places, free access to any local gyms, a hair and makeup artist will be provided for you, also depending on how well you do you can get gifts like laptops etc. Your schedule will be a busy one you'll be attending radio shows, talk shows, all those types of interviews. Agreeing to the contract you need to act behaved since you will be representing the WWE as well" Triple H looked up and smiled "Look I could go on, but we need to hear your decision first before we continue"

I lay back on my chair and gave it some thought "Let's talk about money first" I smirked

"I like the way you think, kid" Vince said "$20,000"

"How about $500,000?"

"$50,000" he put his elbows on the desk

"$400,000"

"$65,000"

"How about no?" I said simply

"Look kid, it's the best I can do."

"How badly do you need me?" I asked, curious "Is the WWE Company really starting to fall through the hole?" I smiled

"Don't bargain with me, kid"

"Then I decline your offer" the smile disappeared from my face as I stared at them with dead serious eyes.

Vince and Paul's eyes widened a little from shock "What?" Vince said a little bit too loudly "You gotta be kidding me! You can't just decline"

"Listen Libby, your starting out new here in WWE and its normal to get a small salary. Trust me it'll start to get bigger if fans love you" H said

I then started to stand up from my chair and walk towards the door "it's the best I can do" I mocked the words that Vince had said earlier

I heard Vince sigh as I had my hand on the door knob "$350,000"

I smirked.

"Vince that's crazy! Most of the divas don't even get that much money!" Paul whispered harshly

I then turned around and walked towards the desk, grabbed the pen and signed it, all while smiling in pleasure.

Vince stood up and took his hand out. He looked like he wanted to explode "Welcome to the WWE" he watched me through slit eyes

"Pleasure doing business with you" I smirked.

I walked out the door and saw Randy down the hall talking with his group, he looked up and saw me and I gave him a nod while he returned one back at me. We had an understanding. I was officially now part of the WWE… Things would either get better or worst while I'm here, but it depends on how I act. I then remembered about the text conversation between Randy and my dad. If I asked Randy what happened to mom it would make me look suspicious, I better just wait it out.  
I shook my head and concentrated on the present.

Things are gonna get more fun during my stay.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA Libby is NOW officially in the WWE! finally! sorry it took ages! but yea :) please R & R! tell me what you think! good? bad? ugly? hahaha I love you :) whoever you are! because I'm in a happy mood and you are absolutely beautiful! xx**

**p.s sorry for shitty grammar :/**


	10. Routine and Shots

**A:N/ CHEERS! to all the people who gave me a review :) But I apologize for putting a chap up so late :/ I'm not really good at this so I understand if I lose readers. but anyway here it is...**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OC AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

***BANG***

A gun shot had fired and had missed my face by mere inches. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, I thought repeatedly.

"Libby! Stay down!" one of my good old friends, Trent, shouted over the loud bangs.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes tightly. God damn it Libby, how did you get into this mess? I screamed at myself in my head.

I then realized I was holding something and open my eyes to see it was a 9mm G10 Compact gun. Oh shit, I thought I would never use this again, but….

I got out of my hiding spot and pointed the gun at one of the enemies. Why was I even here anyway? I began to shoot but I kept on missing. I've held a gun before and I was actually pretty good at aiming, so why am I missing? Am I nervous? Scared? Of what?

I retreat back behind my defense "Shit" I huffed as I patted my pockets for any more bullets but found none.

I peer back over to the enemy and it looked like they were guarding something. A safe box? Wonder what's inside.

"Behind you!" Trent shouted and I looked behind me but it was already too late, I was grabbed from behind and both arms twisted in a way that made me bite my lip in order not to scream.

Trent tried to shoot but couldn't because he couldn't get a clear shot "Fuck" I heard Trent say

Everything that happened next was too fast for me to comprehend. I found myself lying on the floor and I could feel blood trickle down my head and looked up to see Trent over me. His mouth was moving fast but I didn't know what he was saying. Was I hit? Did I get shot? Stabbed?

"Libby!"

"What happened?" I mumbled, my eyes still half closed

"Get up Libby!"

"Trent? What's happening"

"Come on Libby!"

"Trent what are you…" I then realized that no words were coming out of my mouth.

"LIBBY! Please!"

Why couldn't I talk? Why can't he hear me?

"GET UP! COME ON! GET UP! GET UP! GE-"

"GET UP!"

I shot straight up out of my bed into a sitting position followed by a loud THUMP

"FUCK" I heard my brother swear as both of us clutched our foreheads in pain "What was that fucking for?"

"Sorry, I didn't see you" I mumbled still clutching my own forehead from the collision of sitting up too fast. "Didn't have to be so fucking close" Wait a minute… I look up and see Randy staring at me still holding his forehead. So it was only just a dream? I sighed in relief.

"Get up" he said as he pulled my blankets off of me and threw them onto the floor. I fell back onto the bed and groaned.

"What for?" I checked the time and it was only 5am "it's still too early!"

"You need to get into routine" he smirked

"What fucking routine?"

"Well you need to keep your body fit and healthy meaning you need to go to the gym and all of that"

I frowned "I'm not fat"

"What are you talking about? You're the size of a pregnant cow"

I glared at Randy "Ha ha very funny"

"Get up, now"

I sighed while my eyes were closed "Later"

"No. Now"

"Fucking hell Randy, you can't be serious" I look at him

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking?"

* * *

I looked around the gym and saw some of the superstars already there. Randy was already off doing some weights with the others talking about the show and all that.

I checked my phone for any calls or messages when Ziggler approached me.

"Hey Lib" he smiled.

"What?"

"Did you know I can lift 500kgs on the bar with ease?" He flicked his hair "I know I'm so strong, right?"

"Did you know I don't give a fuck?" I told him as he tried to come up with something to say to me but couldn't think of anything. I made a shooing gesture with my hand telling him I didn't want him near me. He sighed then walked off, glancing back at me over his shoulder a couple of times as I rolled my eyes.

I then hear a small squeak and turn around to see AJ lifting a barbell that was soon to come down on her. Her strength was weakening and she couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes as the barbell started to fall towards her waiting for the impact on the barbell to crash on her neck and kill her.

I watch as AJ's eyes open slowly and she sees me holding the bar only centimeters from her neck. I lift it up and put it back to place on the holder.

"Isn't someone suppose to be spotting you?" I asked

AJ smiled and looked around "Well I guess, I just don't have much friends around here, I mean I do, I just, you know? Most of them are in Smackdown so…no, I don't" she continued smiling "I don't really want to ask Maryse and all of them. But thanx, I owe you one for saving me"

"No problem" I said slowly "Just ask next time. We both have a common enemy after all"

"Thanx, I'll be sure to get you" she smiled "So anyway everyone is hanging out at the club tonight, are you coming?"

**Randy POV**

"Dude, your sister is HOT" Mike (the Miz) said as he stared at Libby.

I glared at him "Stay away from her or I'll snap your neck" I told him calmly which made him shut up.

I was lifting dumbbells as Dibiase started to talk "So did you hear about the club hangout tonight?"

"Not one of these again, every time we go to clubs there's always trouble" Cody said

"Who cares? If we stay away from paparazzi it's all good."

"Right…" Sheamus said as walked pass us and stopped "Didn't you three get arrested last time?" He said nodding his head to Ted, Cody and I.

"You guys got arrested? For what?" Mike asked

"Just got into some stupid fucking fight with these guys" Cody smirked and then I caught him glancing at my sister "Is your sister coming?"

I stopped lifting and stared at Cody "Why is everyone so interested in my sister?"

Cody shrugged "shes ho-" but stopped mid sentence as he saw the look I was giving him. Cody was nothing but a vain little boy who tries to get what he wants. I could smash his face easily, but he's nothing but one of my pawns in a chess game to try get to the top.

Rosa Mendez and Kelly Kelly walk passed us and Cody checked them out "If you excuse me, I have some business to do…" still staring at their asses "Hey Ladies! Wait up"

Mike and Sheamus then disappeared and it was only Ted and I left. "So… have you found out anything about her past yet?" he asked

"She already told me"

"No Randy, she only told why she ran away, she didn't tell you what happened after."

There was a silence "She'll tell me when the time is right"

"And if she doesn't?"

I glanced over to Libby as she was talking to AJ. "Then I'll find out for myself"

"Of course you can, Sherlock Holmes"

I smirked "Do you remember Catherine?"

"The cop you slept with?"

I grinned and Ted suddenly got the idea. It would be easy to ask her for some files if she knew anything since we had history together.

Ted grinned "Whoa, cat fight 9o'clock" I turned to see Libby and AJ facing Maryse and Eve.

"Not again" I sighed, I turn back to look at Ted and nod in the direction of the Divas "let's go"

We walk up to them and the first thing I see is my sister glaring the hell out of Maryse "Ladies" I say as I lazily turn my head to Maryse and Eve.

"Randy" Maryse said in her French accent, she still hated me because of what Libby said about her on MY fucking twitter.

"Why don't you go crawl back to your whore hole where you belong" Libby smiled

"Libby" I warned her

"Or maybe you can go back to the farm and reunite with your cow group, right Randal?"

God damn it! Libby just wouldn't stop. But to tell you the truth it was actually amusing watching my sister back talk Maryse, Eve stepped forward but Maryse stopped her and smiled and laughed.

"Ok, so what's going on here?" I asked

"Why nothing, I just came over to congratulate Libby on joining the WWE. I know she's just going to fit right in with us" Maryse smiled a fake smile.

I watched as Libby glared at Maryse, never taking her eyes off of her. I saw her fists clench then unclench and the same with her Jaw. If Libby read the contract rules, which I'm sure she didn't, it says were not allowed to fight in public outside the ring unless its training. I was ready to grab Libby if she was gonna pounce.

"You guys gonna have a sexy bikini fight or what?" Ted grinned but stopped when I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain

"No we won't fight, but maybe in the ring we will" Eve said as she smiled at AJ "How are you liking Raw AJ? Has everyone been nice to you? Because sooner or later that little smile will disappear from your face"

I was too slow. Libby had grabbed Eve's throat and pushed her against the gyms mirror wall "Was that a threat?" My sister asked.

I grabbed Lib's arm and pulled her away "Enough" I told her

"Libby it's ok, it was nothing" AJ said trying to calm my sister down.

Eve was holding her throat as Maryse put a hand on her friend and asked if she was ok. Maryse looked back up at Libby as she started to drag Eve away. "Watch your back Libby" the bitch snarled. She then looked at me and winked "Don't worry Randy, I know it was your sister who said those things. You still have a special spot in my heart"

I then started to grin as I watched her walk away. I slept with Marsye a couple of times to be honest. I then felt a jab in my stomach as Libby elbowed me. "What? She's hot" I told her

She rolled her eyes "Idiot" she then began to walk away but I grabbed her arm again "hey, I'm not done with you."

**Libby POV**

I stared at my brother as he got into the gym ring. He sat on the middle rope and looked at me "get in" he said.

I frowned but obeyed. I climbed in and I was standing face to face with Randy. "So what no-" but before I could finish my sentence Randy had knocked me onto the floor with a clothesline. I groaned in pain and pushed myself off the mat. "Could have warned me"

"Your opponents don't warn you before attacking, they strike when you're not expecting it" He said as he eyes me while I clicked my neck.

"I know how to fight" I told him

"Really? Is that what you call fighting 5 seconds ago as I knocked you on the ground like a shameless animal?"

Ok he was starting to really irritate me. Was this my punishment for all the stupid tricks I did on him? I laughed to myself, this was stupid. What was he trying to do? Make me angry? What good would that do?

But I thought too soon as Randy had strike me with another clothesline and ended up getting a headache after my head slammed down on the mat "Fuck" I groaned as I clutched my head. I looked up and saw Randy smirking, was he really enjoying beating his little sister up?

I got to my feet "I'm not gonna fight you Randy"

Randy's eyebrow shot up in question "really now?"

He lurched forward with another clothesline but I ducked down just in time.

"Good" He said nodding but then grinned.

**About 2 hours and a half later**

I lay on the ring floor as sweat dripped down my brow and onto the mat. I used both my arms to slowly push myself off the mat and into a sitting position. For the past couple of hours I have been beaten and battered by my older brother, hitting me with punches and body slams and don't forget a fucking steel chair, but I did land a few hits on him too and learned quite a lot of new wrestling moves. I never thought being a wrestler would be so hard.

I remember back when I was little I would watch my dad train with others in the gym. I would watch all his moves and techniques.

"Should we call it a day?" he asked me as he leaned back against the corner of the ring

"Sure" I breathed out heavily as I got up and leaned on my knees.

As Randy started to turn around I hooked my arm around his neck and pulled down towards the ground giving him a back breaker. I watched as Randy arched his back in pain and I smirked out of breath.

"That… was pretty good" he said wincing when he stretched his back

"Strike when the opponent is unexpected" I replied

Randy chuckled then there was a silence. He looked up at me "You held back most of the time, why?"

I grabbed a towel and wiped my face and proceeded to get out of the ring "Because sometimes if I start punching I won't be able to stop" I smirked

Randy leaned over the ropes "Looks like we're more similar than I thought"

I threw my towel at his face "Fuck you"

* * *

I pulled on a short black dress that ended mid-thigh with black wedge high heels. Make up was simple but not too trashy. I rotated my wrist and a sharp pain shot through my arm and I hissed. It probably got hurt from the training I had with Randy.

"You ready?" AJ said as I met up with her down at the lobby and I nodded "great, let's go" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a taxi "your brother already went with the others" AJ smiled, how can she be so happy all the time? Even after Eve making a threat on her?

As we arrived outside a club called 'Firebird' we cut the line and headed to the front, to my surprise the bouncer let us in even after all the glares we got from the people queuing to get in. I guess it was the kicks for being a wrestler.

AJ had dragged me to a V.I.P booth where everyone was which included Cena, Christian, Mike, Sheamus, Barrett and some loser called Heath Slater. They all greeted me and AJ as we joined them in the booth.

"Finally!" Mike shouted

"The guest of honor is here!" John shouted. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I shouted over the loud music. Everyone then raised their glasses up high into the air and AJ gave me a shot

"A toast! Fer Libby gettin' in the WWE" Sheamus said.

"TOAST!" Everyone said and touched their glasses of whiskey and vodka shots.

I smiled but in the inside I was frowning. These people aren't my friends, it felt like it, but sooner or later their going to hate me, I'll end up doing something stupid that everyone is against and they're going to turn their backs on me. I never had a real friend, to tell you the truth, and I'm not sure if I'm keen on getting one.

I learned this the hard way.

Everyone had continued on with their conversations and some went to the dance floor. "So this was a welcome party for me?" I asked AJ and she nodded enthusiastically when Heath Slater grabbed her and dragged her to the dance floor. Ew.

I also noticed Maryse and her posse was on the dance floor trying to get into people pants.

I turned to look at Wade "If your gonna ask me where your brother is look at the bar" he said before I could get a word out of my mouth.

I turned to the bar and saw Randy, Ted and Cody surrounded by women while drinking shots. I rolled my eyes and headed towards them, which meant cutting through the dance floor. I felt a hand on my ass and I whipped around to see a drunk man with blonde hair wink at me. I punched the man in the gut as he doubled over and continued weaving around the dancers towards my brother.

"LIBBY!" he slurred "Everyone this is my little sister. Grab your shots!" he said as he passed shots around and including me "A GREAT BIG FUCKING TOAST!" he shouted "For Libby finally doing what my father wanted her to do" Randy smirked as he stared at me "to continue his legacy in the wrestling company, for Libby returning after hating him for so long" Everyone took a shot and cheered. Randy was completely wasted.

I took a shot but I wasn't happy that Randy would say something like that out loud. I turned to the bartender "Keep them coming" but I didn't really care, tonight was a night to party, be free and get wasted.

About 20 shots later I was on the dance floor grinding it up and making out with anybody I could find (I know, I'm such a whore)when suddenly Rhodes came up from behind me but I turned to him and smiled while almost falling over

"No" was all I said as I started to walk backwards and merge into the crowd of bodies.

Cody pushed people out of the way to try and keep up with me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time as I danced to the rhythm of the music, but too bad he had lost me in the sea of dancing people.

I then bumped into someone and turned around and gasped "Trent?" I said surprised.

I heard a click and look down and there he was pointing a gun right at me.

* * *

**Ok so for some reason I'm not happy with this chapter... I'm starting to think this story is going downhill. It feels like it's starting to get boring and turn into random stories? :/ or maybe I'm just imagining things. I don't know.**

**Please give me some critique so i know what I need to improve on, if I need a better story line? more character interaction with a certain superstar? more detail? etc etc  
Tell me what I need to do to make you guys happy! Don't be afraid to PM me aswell about anything like requests or ideas :)**

**So Please R&R! x**


	11. FLASHBACK

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So I had an idea to create a random flashback so you guys get to know a bit about Trent and Jack :) Dont worry, it wont really be a long one. After this I'll continue where chp 10 left off with (Which was at the club)**

**Just wanna say thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! they make me so happy.  
**

******I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN OCS AND STORY LINE ETC THE REST IS OWNED BY THE WWE.  
Sorry if this chap was random ;P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

***FLASHBACK*  
(a/n: this was about 2 years before Libby went to go find Randy)**

I walked around the apartment and picked up a weird thing-a-ma-jig and examined it.

"Don't touch that!" Jack yelled from his chair

I yelped as I almost dropped the device by his sudden shout but caught it before it hit the floor and put the device down slowly back to its place. I turn to see Jack tapping away at his computer at a ridiculous fast speed.  
Jack had brown hair that was a lighter shade than mine which covered his eyes slightly and brown dull eyes that had a zombie like look, probably because he would always sit in front of his computer all day.

I walked over to him and leaned against the desk where he was typing on his comp. I rolled my head back and looked at the ceiling "Jack" I whined

"What?" he said, not taking his eyes off the computer screen

"I'm bored" I pouted

He grabbed something that lay beside his computer and threw it at me. With reflexes I caught it and looked at it. "The fuck is this?"

"It's a remote"

"Does it blow up stuff?" I asked questioningly, raising my eyebrow in curiosity

"No it's a TV remote. You point it at the magic box and click the buttons to watch moving pictures" he said

I glared at him for a minute "Whatever" I said as I made my way to the couch and fell on it. I clicked the on button and the first thing I see is the live Raw show. I glared at the screen.  
Some random wrestler named The Miz was in the ring with another guy called John Morrison. I was about to change the channel when all of a sudden I hear a certain song that catches my attention, it was 'Voices' by Rev Theory. I watch as the person came out of the entrance and started to slink his way down the ramp slowly to the ring, getting closer and closer, as The Miz got distracted Morrison had used it as an advantage to attack.

It was a long time since I saw Randy. He still looked like a cocky son of a bitch, but he was still my brother. I still remember the time he ran away from his boot camp because he couldn't take it anymore. HAHAHA What a pussy.

I then changed the channel quickly before Jack realised what I was watching, but he was already standing behind the couch looking at me.  
"What are you looking at, geek?" I ask

"You should go find him" he said quietly. He would always say this to me. He thinks that I shouldn't ruin my family relationship and that I still had a chance for a happy fucking ending. Jack had a crappy family, that's why he's always pushing me. He had alcoholic parents who would abuse him. If he had a shit family, maybe he could fix up another's, which is always what he would think.  
He knew Randy was my brother, he actually knew a lot about me, which didn't exactly make me happy.

"You should go find your virginity, oh wait, you still have that" I snarled and all Jack did was sigh.

He threw a manila folder at my lap and leaned against the couch "Mark Northwood" He began as I opened up the folder to be greeted by a picture of an ugly fat man with a large nose and fat lip "Gone from poor low life accountant to a rich millionaire in about 2 months."

"How?"

"Well if you stop being a lazy ass and read the god damn file it says all the details. He stole money from people's accounts but over ridded the file so no body knew what he was doing. Meaning he stole the money illegally. Find his house and get everything back. "

"So what I take 500 potato sacks with me and stuff all the money inside?"

He rolled his eyes "No. You get this" he held up a hard drive "stick it in his computer and download his accounts onto here, the money should transfer through easily."

"Sounds good enough to me" I said starting to get up off the couch

"Libby you shouldn't be getting into these things"

"Aw, it's so sweet when you care. I told you a thousand times Jack, my life, my way" I smirked

"I'm only helping you because first of all, you owe me, 2nd of all, you wont leave me alone and 3rd of all, you wont stop bribing, blackmailing or threatening me" He huffed

I stepped closer to Jack "Listen" I said as I fixed up the collar of his shirt and dusted imaginary flint off of his shoulders and flashed him a smile "Jack, you've been there for me and I am here for you. I know I lie and do bad things but I'll repay you in the future, trust me. I'll even get you that dumb autograph from Hulk Hogan and the other legends. But if you do this one little thing for me, I'll leave you alone" I pouted while I gripped a fistful of his shirt firmly in my hands and pulled him closer roughly while glaring at him.

"But going out to steal money?! Libby your a strong girl but your not 007"

I let go and pushed him away "No I'm not, I'm a thief, there's a difference"

"Which is why I'm getting you help"

"What? You mean like a mental hospital? Or Juvi? Been there, done that." I flashed him a fake smile.

Then all of a sudden a guy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes strode through the door "Jack you better have called me in for a good reason" he boomed

"Lib meet Trent, Trent meet Lib. You guys will be going together"

"I don't need a baby sitter" I said as I crossed my arms to look at the tall muscular man

"I'm not here to babysit, I'm here for the money" He grinned

"I get 50%" I say

"Actually you only get a third of it" Jack said as he twitched awkwardly while fixing his shirt.

I was gonna say something out of my mouth but there's no point arguing with Jack, he's a stubborn jackass and a weirdo "Fine, As long as I get my bloody share" I growled

* * *

**Hours later at Mark Northwood's home.**

"Where do I stick this thing in?" I frowned as I felt up the laptop finding the spot where the hard drive device would go through.

"Give it to me!" Trent said as he grabbed it and stuck it in somewhere at the back of the laptop.

Luckily Mr. Northwood wasn't home and he didn't have any body guards or security cameras lying around, what a lame guy. I thought this was going to be exciting, I frowned.

"So how did you meet Jack?" Trent asked all of a sudden

"None of your business"

"Of course it is... Ms. Orton"

As he said my last name I growled.

"Didn't know you were the daughter of a great wrestler. I love Cowboy Bob. He was the best"

"Just shut up and download the files!" Jack must have told him.

There was a silence and tension hung in the air as we waited for the download to be complete. I looked around the small office which had dull colours and a lot of books and files.

"I got into trouble and Jack got me out" I said suddenly

Trent then chuckled "Funny. I met him the same way. So did you run away?" he asked "isn't life in the Orton household glamorous and rich? Getting all the things you want and being a spoiled brat? With a... family"

Oh god! Please don't tell me this guy has family problems too. I groaned inwardly

"No, it sucked shit. I mean yea we had a good amount of money, but the family was just too broken apart"

He nodded once then looked back at the computer "At least they loved you and you still have them" he said quietly, but before he knew it I launched myself forward and knocked him backwards on the chair, both of us falling to the floor. I straddled him while holding my small knife to his throat.

"You don't know me" I said as I glared at the man "I have no one, I'm alone, COMPLETELY alone. My family doesn't love me, heck I don't even think they care I'm gone. I am nothing to them and THEY are nothing to me. So don't go talking like you know me. I'm here to get my money and disappear. That's all to it" Trent didn't dare gulp as my blade still sat above his adams apple.

I removed the blade and proceeded to punch him once in the face. Satisfied I get up and pull the finished hard drive out of the laptop that contained millions of dollars.  
I turn to the man getting up from the floor and smiled "Bingo"

"What? You don't like daddy?" He said going back to the previous conversation while touching his cheek

"I don't like anyone"

"I noticed"

"Why are you doing this? and don't tell me because Jack asked you"

Trent shrugged "I'm in the same boat as you. Got into trouble, been to jail, messed up life. List goes on."

"What are you gonna do with the money?"

"Be like you, disappear"

* * *

**2 Months later**

It's been a while since I ever saw Trent and Jack, but I became friends with the blonde guy, even though he pissed me off sometimes. When I went to go steal something, surprisingly he was there to back me up, along with jack screaming at me through the ear piece.

I whistled a tune as I walked down the streets of New York. Everything was a shade darker since I was wearing my aviator sunglasses. I used the money to buy a couple of things and travel around here and there. I owed some people money which was why I was kind of on the run. KIND OF.

I would see Randy on TV every once and a while too. Watch how far he's gone in life, to reach his goal.

I accidentally bumped into someone and mumbled an insult at the jerk before walking off again.

"Libby?"

I stopped walking, frozen to my spot. I turn my head slightly to look at the corner of my eye over my shoulder.

"Libby... I know it's you" the man said

I turn around and there I saw Robert Keith Orton, my father.  
He stared at me and looked straight into my eye. I took one step back as he took a step forward.

"Libby, please…"

What the hell was he doing in New York? I cursed to myself for not being careful. He's probably here for some wrestling-con. I should have worn a hoodie, or a fucking hat at least! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

"Libby, come home" another step forward

All I did was stare at the man, not showing any emotion. "I'm sorry" was all I said before shouting out loud "LOOK EVERYBODY! ITS COWBOY BOB ORTON!" and before you knew it people passing by started to swarm and crowd around my dad, trying to get a picture or an autograph from him, making it hard for him to push forward.

"Libby!" he said as he tried to take a step forward but struggled. The last thing he saw was me backing away, looking at him and before he knew it I was gone.

* * *

**So was the flashback ok? haha I'll continue off where I left off in Chap 10 :) Since you kinda know more about Jack and Trent the next few chaps and future chaps will make more sense... I think. It was a bit random... bt ya know, thats how i roll ;)  
**

**Please R&R! xx**

**Btw I'm accepting ideas, suggestions and characters since someone had sent me in a idea about using their character. So feel free to send in a diva or a superstar of your own to join Libbys group? **

**NOTE: Keep a look out for my Halloween One-Shot special! Libby and everyone gets invited to a Halloween party and lots of crazy shit happens! eek so fucking pumped to post that but its not up yet! but keep a look out! :)**


	12. Pointing Guns and a Misunderstanding

**Hey sorry for the late. I have exams and its hard for me to update :/ Sorry, again! But here you go! Enjoy the chap :)**

**Just wanna say a special thanks to all the people who reviewed my story and to all the silent readers, I hope you're enjoying it :) Thanx to everyone who's still with Libby on her journey :) **

**yea... I dont own shit, apart from my own characters and story line, the rest is owned by McDonalds, lol jks, WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

My vision was still fuzzy after all the shots I took "Trent?" I squinted to see his face. I look back down at the gun then up at his face "What the-"

He then grabbed my wrist and spun me around "Walk" he ordered. I could feel the gun pressed against my lower back and started to walk towards the back door of the club. I turn to look at Randy and the others but they were all too occupied to notice what was happening, plus the club was dark so nobody saw the gun.

Just my fucking luck.

I stumbled a bit as I made my way over to the door and got pushed out into the bitter cold midnight air "Trent, what the fu-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he said as he pointed the gun at me. I looked down the back alleyway but no one was there.

I slowly turn around to face Trent. His hand was trembling slightly and his breath going a little bit faster "Shoot me" I said which surprised him

"What?" he asked me

I walked forward so the gun was pressed against my forehead "Shoot me" I tested him

"You wouldn't. You value your life too much" he said

"Do I?" I asked him questionly. He couldn't tell if I was serious or just mocking him. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who was following me that day. It wasn't just that paparazzi photographer, you were there, weren't you?" my words a bit slurred

He grinned "The same old Libby, smart."

"Why are you even doing this? Stalking me, following me and now pointing a gun at me?" I laughed "I don't owe you anything, do I? Or maybe you just really miss me" I grinned

"You're drunk" he stated out loud

"No shit Sherlock. If I wasn't intoxicated I would whoop your ass" I grumbled "Why are you even doing this?"

"Libby, you don't understand, so much has happened since you've left"

"Then explain it to me" I snarled, getting tired of his little game. "Pointing a gun at me is fine, but doing it near my brother? The last time I saw you we agreed to never see each other again. I don't want Randy knowing about my past and to see you pull a gun at me? You're so fucking stupid."

"DONT PUSH ME, Orton! I'm the one with the gun here"

"What the hell do you even want?!"

"The fucking hard drive!"

There was a silence and all that could be heard was the sound of traffic and a cop siren in the distance along with rats rummaging through the garbage.

I remember when Jack called me to ask where I had put the hard drive, is Trent talking about the same one? Why does everyone want it? what's so special about it?

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"We stole a hard drive from a man named Mark Northwood"

"And?"

"And in the hard drive we downloaded another file, a different one. It's special Libby"

"Well you're a moron because I don't have it with me"

Trent lowered his gun "how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't." I glared at the man "What's so special about the file?"

"A lot. Who has the hard drive?"

A few minutes passed before I answered "Jack"

Trent chuckled "That son of a bitch. He told me you had it" He lowered his gun even more and that was my time to strike. I lurched forward and grabbed his wrist and knocked him towards the ground straddling him. He let go of the gun and I punched him 4 times before he threw me off of him and grabbed my hair to throw me up against the wall "I'm not gonna fight you Libby!"

"Oh? But you can bring a gun and point it at me?"

"I wasn't gonna kill you! I needed to see if you were still on the good side"

"I was never on the good side"

"You know what I mean. If you were a threat I would of killed you" he said as he dodged a punch from me

"What's inside the file?" I said as I continued to swing punches

"None of your business"

**Meanwhile back inside the club****  
**Randy POV

"Maybe we can get out of here" the blonde with the nice legs said. Her hand was on my left shoulder and her lips near mine. I smirked at her, I actually didn't know her name, to be honest I don't know most of the names of the women I sleep with.

Meanwhile on my other shoulder a brunette with a great ass was whispering to my ear "Who needs the bimbo? it's just you and me, let's get out of here and have some real fun" she slurred slightly as I chuckled.

"Ladies, ladies there's enough of me to go around" I grinned.

"Randy! Where's your sister?" Rhodes came up to me as I frowned

"How am I supposed to know? She's probably gone off with some guy" and as I said that and in THAT moment, I saw a small pain behind Cody's eyes. "Do you have feelings for my sister?" I blurted out.

Cody's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Course not, I mean... you know... it would be kinda... well... I don't know..."

"Look Cody, just back off" I told him "ok? Lets just keep this between you and me, but you're just wasting your time on her"

"But she sure is one hell of a pretty little bird" Dibiase shouted from somewhere at the bar.

"Fuck you" and with that I turned back to my two lady companions and smiled as I waved the bartender for more shots.

I watched from the corner of my eye as I saw Cody begin to walk off, stills searching for Lib. But it got me curious, where was she?

**Back to the old damp alleyway (which is so cliche)**  
Libby's POV

"It IS my business!" I said as I kicked him in the balls and he doubled over clutching his jewels

"Son of a-" he winced at the pain

"Is there a problem here?" a British accent said as I turned around to see Wade, his hair was a mess sticking up everywhere and you could tell he was a bit tipsy since he was squinting his eyes to try and see straight.

"Everything's fine" Trent said through clenched teeth as he made an attempt to straighten up.

Wade looked at me "I don't think so. Is he giving you a hard time?" he asked me

"OK, you look really hot right now, but right now is not the time to play prince charming" I admitted causing a surprised and happy look from Barrett. I turned back to Trent and whispered lowly to him "Look, last chance. Tell me what's on the hard drive, is it something illegal?" but all I got was a grin.

"Still a lost and clueless little girl" he chuckled lowly and with that he backed away slowly and disappeared into the night

FUCK. I cursed inside my head. I buried my face in my hands and breathed out slowly

"You OK?" Wade asked as he stepped forward

"Yea"

"Who was he?"

"Just some loser I met at the club, real perv actually" I lied

"Here" he said as he tossed me a packet of smokes "Just don't tell your brother"

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said as I took one out and tossed the packet back. I stuck it in my mouth and Wade lit it up for me. He wasn't that bad looking, I thought as I stared at his features while he studied mine. My back was then up against the wall with Wades arms on either side of me.  
He slowly bent down towards me, his lips brushing lightly over mine and I blew out the smoke which he inhaled into his own lungs.

The back door of the club swung open and there standing was Rhodes. Wade stepped back but Cody already saw what was happening "Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to interrupt" he said and with that he went back into the club. I swear there was a look of hurt in his eyes. But it wasn't really my fault, was it? Whatever, I don't need to be bothered with other people's problems.

"So..." Wade started but I smirked and walked past him back to the door of the club.

"Buy me a drink first".

* * *

*.*.*.*.*

Everyone went home and if you're wondering if I hooked up with Barrett, no, I didn't. Too much was on my mind so I just left him snoozing on top of a table at the V.I.P section in the club while Ziggler was frowning at the passed out man, wondering if he was gonna wake up and vomit over everyone. AJ seemed to have a good time, even with that weirdo Heath Slater. But gladly they didn't hook up.

I took off my heels as Randy and I walked into our hotel room. I was expecting him to bring home some girl tonight but I was surprised he didn't. He took off his shirt and fell face first onto the bed, exhausted.  
I sat down on my own bed and fell backwards with my eyes closed.

"Randy?" My throat became dry

I heard a muffled "What" from under the pillow.

"You're still drunk, right?" I asked him

"What do you think?" his eyes closed, wanting to sleep.

"I think I should take a photo of you're ugly face and put it up online" I grinned as he threw the table clock at me and I squeaked as it went past my head "You almost hit me in the face!"

"Nonsense, your face is already ugly so it would make no difference." he joked

"At least I don't look like a raging gorilla have the time" I muttered

"I heard that, bitch" he smiled softly about to go into sleep mode.

"Randy?"

No answer

"Randy, what happened to mom?"

His eyes flew open.

* * *

**:****O**

**RIDDLE TIME!  
I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?  
**

**First 3 people to answer I will give you a HUGE shoutout :)))  
Even though you guys will probably just look up the answer on the internet or copy the first persons answer but whatevs ;) I like giving riddles!**

**Dont forget to R&R. Thanx! xx**


	13. Gone

**Yay, so exams are over so heres an update! Thanx for all the people who reviewed, followed, faved etc my story :) means a lot to me.**

**IMPORTANT SHOUT OUT! :) For all of you who solved my riddle in the last chap the answer was The letter e. End, timE, spacE, Every placE!**

**First shout out is for**  
**RandyOrtonxWifexx **  
**WWExRulexBreakerx **  
**and a guest called Jasmine F :)**

**Also a shoutout to xXAJSugaSpiceEverythingNiceX x who gave a try to answer my riddle. No, the answer is not Jesus haha But good guess! :D**

**SO GO CHECK THOSE PEOPLE OUT CAUSE THEIR AWESOME! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nah, bro, I dont own WWE, only my own OC's ^.^ **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Libby" he breathed out as he sat up and looked right at me

"What happened to mom?" I asked quietly

"You've been going through my shit, haven't you?" he rubbed his face with his hand to try and get the drunk blurry feeling away.

I could feel a slight headache growing at the back of my head as I continued to stare at my brother, waiting for an answer.

"Why the fuck were you going through my stuff?" he mumbled

"Stop avoiding the question, Randy. Please don't start with any other bullshit to try and change the subject. Yea, I was going through your shit, but please, tell me, what happened to her? is she... alright?" My voice cracking

He then began to chuckle quietly to himself as a grin started to form on his mouth "you would know if you were there". He stared at the wall on the other side of the room, thinking hard, then his grin started to slowly fade away.

"Never mind, just forget I asked" I said, realizing he was too intoxicated to give me a straight answer and plus, I wouldn't know if he would tell me the truth since he was drunk.  
But something in my gut told me that something bad had happened to her, but I pushed that feeling back down, not wanting to think about it.

"2 years ago" was all he said

"What?"

"It was 2 years ago. There was a break in at the house and mom was there"

I could feel the disgusting feeling in my stomach starting to grow and start to make its way up to my throat "what happened?"

"It's hard to say this, Libby. The robbers of course wanted some money, stuff happened, but mom refused to give them anything, so they..."

"What did they do?"

But all he did was shake his head, a look of pain in his eyes. It was strange, to see such pain in my own brothers eyes, usually all you could see was the calm but deathly glare that he would always give to people.

"Randy, what did they do?"

"They shot her, Lib"

"What?" I shook my head "that's crazy, this story is bullshit" I kept shaking my head, not believing in the lies.

"Libby" he said slowly "When dad found her..."

"No! What are you saying?" I stood up glaring at Randy, my eyes started to burn, tears threatening to spill out, but I wasn't going to show it "If this is some sick joke, stop it. It's not funny"

"Libby, it's not a joke"

"Stop saying shit about her!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" He stood up rapidly and gripped both of my shoulders and started to shake me "It's not a lie! You think it is but it's not! She's gone, Libby, and there's nothing you can do about it! You're denying it because you don't want to believe in it."

"NO!" I pounded my fists on his chest, tears starting to spill

"You're only lying to yourself, Libby. You're lying to yourself because you weren't there for her"

"No!" my legs gave way and I fell to the floor as Randy came down with me. I gripped a fistful of my hair and could feel tears spilling down my cheeks "no... no... no" I said to myself over and over, shaking my head. I couldn't believe it. Randy was right, I wasn't there for the woman who brought me into this world, I wasn't there for the woman who raised me and taught me right from wrong, even though I did so many wrong things in my life, it didn't change the fact that I wasn't there for her.

Instead I was a shameful girl who had run away from home.

Randy hugged me as I cried, I would have never shown this side of me to him before. To be honest I would never have shown this side to **ANYONE**. The first thing I learnt from my Dad was to never show a sign of weakness.

"Why didn't you save her?" I asked, a few minutes had passed. My whole body had become numb, it was just too unrealistic.

"I couldn't" he replied

"And dad? Where was he?"

Randy paused "I don't know"

Lies. "Why wasn't anyone there?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Libby..."

"Why didn't you save her?!" I asked as tears started to flow again. My chest ached so much I couldn't bare it, it was like someone had thrown a dagger at my heart. Why didn't he tell me sooner? All thoughts on the hard drive and Trent disappeared

It was hard to believe my mom was gone. But was she really shot?

* * *

**Randy POV**

As Libby fell asleep I went into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on my face as my head pounded, making my eyes throb. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. She was right, if I wasn't serving my time in jail there was a chance I would have been there at home to protect our mom, but I wasn't. Dad wasn't there either, who knows where the man was? He told me he went to the pharmacy to get some medication. Like hell he was. I punched the mirror and it cracked on impact, distorting my reflection and giving me a bloody fist.

* * *

***Sniff Sniff* Please R&R.**

**Sorry if its too short and if it sucks :P and sorry that I keep taking a while to update . you have the right to hate me for being such a shit author.  
Anyway tell me your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, etc :D  
Sorry, no riddles for this chap ;P maybe in the next one :D**

**thnx xx**


End file.
